


Estamos mejor juntos

by Thomary221B



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s12e15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, F/M, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Season/Series 12
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B
Summary: Misha Collins se encuentra atrapado en el mundo de Supernatural con Castiel, Dean y Sam antes de los trágicos eventos que ocurrieron en la última mitad de la temporada 12. ¿Puede Misha ayudar a los chicos a salvar a Castiel, Mary y a Kelly antes de que todo se eche a perder?





	1. The French Mistake Revisited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writer_Geekgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/gifts).
  * A translation of [The French Mistake Revisited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046926) by [Writer_Geekgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl). 
  * A translation of [We're Just Better Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047232) by [Writer_Geekgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl). 



> Está es una traducción autorizada por «Writer_Geekgirl», quién amablemente me ha dado el permiso. 
> 
> Ella se inspiró a hacer esto gracias a una antología de Star Trek, en donde los actores son transportados a la Enterprise. Aunado a eso está el capítulo del Error Francés. Esta fascinada del como Supernatural tiende a romper la cuarta pared. Por último pide que el Misha de aquí es un Misha AU, no quiere ofender al original con esto. 
> 
> Esto será un largo viaje así que espero lo disfruten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam se despierta de una pesadilla, una en la cual Castiel muere apuñalado por la espalda con una espada angelical. Sam quiere asegurarse de que el ángel no esté en problemas. Pero luego hay dos Castiel's. ¿De dónde vino el otro? ¿Qué significa todo esto?

El aire se sintió cargado cuando Sam llevó a Dean a través de la grieta, lejos de Castiel. Dean todavía estaba gritando por Cas. Sam se giró para enfrentar la grieta. Su corazón estaba en esta garganta. La grieta brilló por un momento y la familiar forma y sombra del ángel de Winchester apareció. Castiel se miraba sin aliento y estaba aturdido. Hizo una pausa tan pronto como apareció.

Sam exhaló un profundo suspiro de alivio, sonrió y dijo: «Cas» con un tono esperanzado.

Sin embargo, fue efímera, ya que la punta de la cuchilla angelical surgió repentinamente del pecho de Castiel. La luz estalló en los ojos y la boca de Castiel.

Dean gritó: «No...»

El cuerpo de Castiel cayó al suelo. Las alas quemadas impresas en el suelo se extendieron a cada lado de él.

Dean cayó de rodillas. Miró hacia el cuerpo de Castiel. Su rostro estaba devastado y en blanco. Parecía perdido hasta las estrellas, casi suplicando por algo para trajeran de vuelta a su amigo. Dean se desplomó, mirando hacia abajo al cuerpo de Castiel antes de arrodillarse completamente junto a Castiel. Dean no estaba llorando, no estaba gritando, simplemente se quedó allí mirando sin comprender.

En ese momento, Sam se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba irreparablemente dañado. No habría regreso. Sam sabía que todo había terminado, que toda la esperanza estaba perdida.

Sam comenzó a gritar de rabia contra el universo. Se les habían quitado tanto: Jess, Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Rufus, Ash, Lisa, Ben, Madison, Sarah, Charlie, Pamela, papá... Él y Dean habían sacrificado tanto para salvar al mundo, ¿por qué tenían perder a su ángel?

▶▶▶

—Sam, Sam, despierta —Sam escuchó la voz de Dean, tratando de superar la furia y la neblina. —Hombre, estás teniendo una pesadilla.

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron ampliamente cuando se sobresaltó. Él todavía estaba hiperventilando.

—Esa fue una pesadilla infernal. Me asustó como la mierda. Estaba soñando con una nena caliente en una bañera de hidromasaje y luego te oí gritar como un alma en pena. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Sam se giró para mirar a los ojos verdes de Dean. —Solo una pesadilla. Cosas de Lucifer. Lo mismo de siempre, siempre lo mismo —Sam sabía que no era solo una pesadilla, pero sabía que era mejor no decirle eso a Dean. Se sentía como una visión, como las desgarradoras que había tenido hace más de una década.

Dean le dio una mirada dudosa. —¿Entonces, estás bien? —Cuando Sam asintió afirmativamente, Dean dijo: —Supongo que me iré a la cama —Dean sofocó un bostezo y salió de la habitación. Dean había tenido tanta prisa por llegar hasta él, que ni siquiera se había puesto la bata. Él estaba en sus boxers y una camiseta.

Sam esperó hasta que escuchó que la puerta de Dean se cerraba. Sabía que no podría volver a dormir. Se levantó de la cama, se puso una camisa y se dirigió silenciosamente por el pasillo hacia la cocina. Comenzó a hacerse una taza de café, pero lo pensó mejor y se dirigió a la biblioteca donde guardaban el whisky. Se sirvió un vaso bastante grande y se lo tragó de un trago. Su adrenalina aún era alta. Castiel había sido tan superficial últimamente; ¿podría estar metiéndose en más problemas de los que podría manejar?

Sam se estremeció al recordar la escena de un par de semanas antes, cuando Ramiel apuñaló a Castiel en el abdomen. Sam cerró los ojos y recordó a Castiel que yacía en el establo, arruinado y muriéndose.

Las palabras que Cas dijo volvieron a él: "... escuchen. Tú... Mira, gracias. Gracias. Conocerlos ha sido la mejor parte de mi vida. Y las cosas... las cosas que hemos compartido juntos, me han cambiado. Son mi familia. Los amo. Los amo a todos. Solo por favor... por favor, no hagan que mis últimos momentos los pase viendo cómo mueren. Corran. Salvense a si mismo y yo alejaré a Ramiel todo lo que pueda."

Cuando él y Dean dijeron que no lo abandonarían porque era familia, Castiel había llorado. Derrotaron a Ramiel, pero eso no ayudó a Castiel. La sensación de desesperanza que él y Dean sintieron al ver a su mejor amigo que nunca antes tuvieron, moría lentamente con la sustancia negra saliendo de su boca, fue abrumador. Afortunadamente, Crowley había pensado en romper la lanza con la que Ramiel había apuñalado a Castiel y rompió el hechizo. Sam sabía que si Castiel hubiera muerto esa noche, una gran parte de Dean moriría con él. Sam amaba a Castiel como a un hermano, pero sabía que Dean y Castiel tenían un vínculo más profundo y fuerte.

—Mierda, nunca le dijimos que lo amamos —La mano de Sam tembló cuando se sirvió otro whisky. Castiel solo se había quedado dos días después de Ramiel en el búnker y luego les dijo que estaba listo para volver a buscar a Kelly. Castiel parecía introvertido y cansado cuando se fue. Sam le había preguntado a Dean sobre eso, pero Dean simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo que Castiel era resistente y que siempre regresaba. Castiel estaba empeñado en encontrar a la mujer que estaba cargando al hijo de Lucifer.

Pero, esa visión que tenía Sam, no había vuelto de eso. Sam se estremeció al recordar el contorno chamuscado de las alas de Castiel. Qué inanimado parecía Castiel, tendido boca abajo en el suelo. Sam nunca había visto sus alas antes, Dean se las describió una vez. Ahora, la imagen del quemado en el suelo estaba grabada en su mente. Sam se estremeció.

Sam sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje de texto a Cas: "¿Estás ahí?"

Después de un momento, Sam recibió un mensaje, "¿Dónde? No tenía un destino específico cuando los dejé".

Sam sonrió a medias y le devolvió el mensaje, "Solo quería decir, ¿podrías responder un mensaje de texto?"

Castiel respondió: "Sí, puedo".

Sam se rió, "Ahora sé que puedes porque ya me enviaste un mensaje de texto".

Castiel replicó, "Esa es una apreciación justa. ¿Es algo importante? Es bastante tarde. ¿Está bien Dean?"

"Dean está bien. Yo solo..." Sam no sabía qué enviar. Realmente no quería asustar a Castiel tampoco. Sam vaciló, frunció el ceño mientras trataba de decidir qué decir. Finalmente, continuó: "solo quería que supieras que podríamos necesitar tu ayuda para una cacería en los próximos días. Es un poco más grande de lo que quiero para que Dean y yo lo manejemos y mamá se ido con los Hombres de letras."

Un momento después, Sam recibió el texto de vuelta. "Envíame un mensaje de texto con la ubicación cuando lo sepas y me dirigiré hacia allí. Tengo una ligera ventaja sobre Kelly que probablemente no será nada. Haré la caza y luego seguiré mi camino.

Sam sonrió. Él buscaría una cacería para que ellos lo hicieran con el ángel. Sam tecleó por teléfono: "Te amo, amigo. Nos vemos". Luego, retrocedió en la línea y simplemente escribió, "Buenas noches".

Sam recibió de vuelta, "Duerme bien, Sam". Sam levantó los labios en una sonrisa y se puso el teléfono en la frente un momento. Respiró profundamente, y apartó su cabello de su cara.

▶▶▶

Resultó que tres días más tarde, antes de que Sam sintiera que había un caso, se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para traer a Castiel. Mick Davies de los Hombres de las Letras siguió enviándoles misiones, primero un ghoul y luego un espectro y finalmente una sirena. Castiel sospecharía algo si lo traía a uno de esos casos; no eran el tipo de cosas para las que lo llamarían. Sam también temía que Dean se diera cuenta de que había algo sospechoso en su búsqueda de cacerías con tanta facilidad. Dean todavía no sabía que estaba trabajando con los Hombres de Letras. Dean parecía realmente feliz matando cosas y corriendo alto con la adrenalina. Sin embargo, el último mensaje que Mick le envió fue sobre un campista perdido y una sangrienta consecuencia. Ese era un enemigo desconocido, mucho más de lo que podrían querer la ayuda de Castiel.

Sam le envió un mensaje de texto a Castiel, "Condado de Sheridan, Nebraska. Ven como FBI a la escena del crimen en el parque nacional allí".

Castiel respondió unos minutos después, "En camino".

Sam se preguntó cómo iba a explicar su pedido de que Castiel acudiera hacia Dean. Tendría que alentarlo. Le envió un mensaje de texto a Castiel, "Por favor, actúa como si hubieras encontrado este trabajo por tu cuenta y nos hubiéramos encontrado accidentalmente. Dean se molestará si sabe que he pedido ayuda".

Castiel le envió un emoji de cara enfadada. "Está bien, pero no me gusta engañar a tu hermano. Siempre me muerde en el culo."

Sam sonrió al emoji. Hubo momentos en los que Castiel parecía demasiado humano. Sam gritó: —Dean, nuevo caso, despeguemos tan pronto como te bañes.

▶▶▶

Dean y Sam condujeron a la escena del crimen y estacionaron el Impala. Se habían cambiado a sus trajes para actuar como federales. El teléfono de Sam sonó. Sam miró el identificador de llamadas en el teléfono y vio que era su madre. Sam respondió y habló con su madre sobre el caso en el que estaba trabajando con los hombres de letras.

Dean salió del auto y sacó su teléfono. Marcó el número de Castiel. Oyó un tintineo cerca mientras presionaba el botón de llamada. Pareció sorprendido por un momento y luego escuchó la voz baja y grave de Castiel: —Hola, Dean —tanto por teléfono como detrás de él. Dean se giró lentamente y vio a Castiel a unos 20 pies de distancia de espaldas a Dean.

Dean no dijo nada, pero comenzó a caminar hacia Castiel mientras todavía sostenía el teléfono. La voz grave dijo una vez más: —¿Dean? ¿Estás bien, Dean?

Dean puso una mano sobre el hombro de Castiel y Castiel se giró para mirarlo. —Estás aquí. —Escuchó el eco de su voz viniendo del teléfono de Dean también. —Voy a colgar ahora —Castiel desconectó la llamada.

Dean le dio a Castiel un abrazo rápido. —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, amigo? Es bueno verte, pero no te esperaba.

Castiel se encogió levemente de hombros. —Yo estaba en el área y me enteré de esto. Pensé que era tu tipo de cosa, así que me detuve para ver si podía ayudar a las autoridades locales.

Dean entrecerró los ojos un poco. El discurso sonó un poco ensayado. Dean no esperaría que un caso como este desviaría a Castiel de su búsqueda personal de Kelly. Antes de que pudiera interrogarlo más, Sam tropezó con los dos. —Oh, hola, Cas. ¡Es bueno verte!

—Sí, bueno, me enteré de que faltaba un campista y había un poco de sangre. Y pensé que era algo en lo que Dean y Sam investigarían —Castiel asintió brevemente con la cabeza mientras lo decía.

Dean les lanzó a ambos una mirada sospechosa. El sheriff se acercó y se presentó. El sheriff condujo al trío al campamento. —Si me preguntas, un oso lo atrapó. Tal vez un puma. Encontramos una buena cantidad de sangre aquí y otra allí, pero ningún cuerpo. El tipo sea lo que sea lo ha arrastrado. Así que a menos que ustedes estén buscando hacer un caso federal en algunos bichos...

Sam vio como Castiel se ponía en cuclillas en el suelo, mirando de cerca el área cerca de las tiendas. Él frunció el ceño.

Sam preguntó: —¿Dijiste que había un sobreviviente?

El sheriff respondió: —Sí, Gwen Hernández. Uh, pero está bastante conmocionada, está diciendo todo tipo de cosas extrañas.

Castiel se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos. —¿Qué tipo de cosas?

El sheriff respondió: —Como que fueron atacados por un lobo, un lobo invisible. —El sheriff soltó una breve carcajada. —La niña dice que, ya sabes, salió de la nada y que viene a por ella".

Dean, Sam y Castiel se despidieron del sheriff y comenzaron a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

Dean dijo: —Perro invisible, ¿eh? Me suena como a un sabueso del infierno.

Castiel agarró el hombro de Dean y lo giró. —No es un sabueso del infierno ordinario. Este es el sabueso del infierno que comenzó todo. Se llama Ramsey. Dios hizo a los perros del infierno para ser compañeros, pero eran demasiado malvados. Dios iba a destruirlos, pero Lucifer salvó a uno. Ramsey. La chica..., creo que ella lastimó al perro del infierno. La sangre de Ramsey estaba allí. Si ese es el caso, ella cazará a la chica y no se detendrá hasta que la mate.

—Tenemos que llegar a ella —Dean comenzó a correr hacia el Impala, con Sam y Castiel pisándole los talones. —Cas, ven con nosotros, volveremos y recogeremos tu camión más tarde.

Los tres subieron al auto y se dirigieron velozmente hacia la dirección que tenían de Gwen. Cuando salieron del automóvil y se acercaron a la puerta, Castiel señaló el costado de la casa. —Ella está allí, Dean.

De repente, hubo un estallido de vidrios y un grito dentro de la casa. Castiel gritó: —Ella está en la casa con la chica.

Dean respondió con sarcasmo: —¿Crees, Cas?

Corrieron hacia la puerta de entrada. Castiel lo empujó con tanta fuerza que la puerta se salió de sus goznes. La chica, Gwen, estaba inmovilizada en el piso por el perro del infierno. Castiel sacó su espada angelical de la manga de su abrigo y se la arrojó al perro del infierno. El sabueso gritó de dolor cuando la espada le atravesó el costado. Castiel pudo ver que el sabueso del infierno agarraba la espada de ángel con sus dientes y se la arrancaba. El Hellhound dio media vuelta y saltó por la ventana desde donde había entrado.

Sam corrió hacia la chica y la ayudó a levantarse. —Oye, oye. Está bien. ¿Vas a estar bien? ¿De acuerdo?

Castiel corrió hacia la ventana y miró hacia afuera. —El perro del infierno regresó al bosque —se giró y recuperó la espada angelical del suelo.

Gwen los miró aturdida. —¿Quiénes, quiénes son ustedes?"

Dean decidió renunciar a la historia de federales. —Soy Dean Winchester, este es mi hermano Sam. Y el de ahí es Castiel. Cazamos monstruos. Lo que mató a tu novio y te atacó, es un perro del infierno. Nos hemos enredado con los perros del infierno en el pasado. Tierra de muerto los mantendrá afuera. Un cuchillo o un cuchillo de demonio los matará.

Ella parecía perdida y cautelosa.

Castiel gruñó. —Dean, hirió al sabueso del infierno. Ese Hellhound no se dará por vencido hasta que ella mate lo que le hizo daño.

Dean miró a Castiel. —¿Eso significa que ella también tiene un gran odio por ti?

Castiel asintió. —Tenemos que ir a buscarla. No encontraron el cuerpo del chico, por lo que es probable que tenga una guarida en el bosque.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a Crowley? Quiero decir, ¿no sería su Hellhound? —Dean preguntó.

Sam interrumpió. —No llames a Crowley. Todavía está enojado con nosotros por lo de Gavin.

Castiel le dio una pequeña mirada de alivio. Su tiempo pasado recientemente en la compañía de Crowley fue muy irritante. ¿Qué fue lo que Dean le llamó?

"Una película de amigo policía malo de los años 80".

Dean parecía pensativo. —Bien. Vamos a atrapar a esta perra. Vamos, Gwen, estás más segura si te quedas con nosotros. —Parecía que Gwen quería comenzar a discutir, pero vio las marcas de garras en el piso y decidió hacer lo que Dean sugirió.

Los cuatro se metieron en el Impala y regresaron a la escena del crimen. Después de que Dean estacionó el Impala, fue a la parte trasera del auto y abrió el baúl. Dean comenzó a buscar en el baúl hasta que encontró la caja que estaba tratando de hallar.

Miró a Gwen. —Entonces, los perros del infierno son invisibles para la gente a menos que hayas vendido tu alma, y luego están detrás de ti. En tu caso, la lastimaste y ella está enojada.

Sam abrió la caja que Dean había localizado. —Son invisibles a menos que uses un par de estos —Sam sacó un par de gafas y se las dio a Dean. —Son tratados en fuego sagrado, para que podamos verlos —Se puso un segundo par en sí mismo.

Gwen parecía curiosa. —¿Pero cómo pudo Castiel verlo? No llevaba lentes.

Castiel la miró —Porque yo soy un...

Dean intervino: —un superhéroe que patea traseros. Él puede ver cosas que el resto de nosotros no podemos. Es su súper poder.

—¿Los súper héroes son reales?

—Sí, ¿notaste cómo rompió tu puerta? Es como Batman.

Castiel se aclaró la garganta. —Um, sí, soy como Batman. Y uh... Iré a usar mis superpoderes para ir a encontrar al sabueso del infierno —Castiel agarró su espada de ángel y comenzó a caminar por el sendero que conducía al bosque. Estaba murmurando en Enoquiano.

Dean miró a Sam. —Ok, voy a ir al bosque con Cas para encontrar a Cujo. Gwen, quédate con Sam. Te mantendrá a salvo.

Gwen asintió afirmativamente.

—Ok —Si ella no hubiera visto a su novio siendo destrozado por el sabueso del infierno o hubiese sido atacada ella misma, pensaría que el trío estaba completamente loco. Sin embargo, sabía que los Hellhounds eran reales, por lo que no podía dudar de nada.

Dean miró estrechamente a Sam. —Cuida de ella.

Sam respondió: —Por supuesto, Dean, incluso si Ramsey regresa mientras permanezcamos moviendonos, Gwen será... —Dean inclinó levemente su cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro de Sam al Impala. —Estás hablando del auto.

Dean sonrió. —Tiendes a pisar los frenos.

Sam comenzó a subir al auto, con Gwen metiéndose en el lado del pasajero. Dean se giró para intentar ponerse al día con Castiel. Sam llamó después. —Dean, cuida a Cas. ¿No dejas que se lastime? Por favor.

Dean respondió por encima del hombro —Cas es un hueso duro. Él puede cuidarse solo. Y Sam, imagina que Baby es hermosa, una hermosa mujer.

—Me voy de aquí —Sam negó con la cabeza, subió al automóvil y comenzó a conducir con Gwen por la carretera que daba vueltas alrededor del parque. Sam y Gwen habían conducido durante unos veinte minutos. Cuando Gwen le pidió que se detuviera. Gwen se quebró, culpándose a sí misma por todo. Ella salió del auto y Sam pudo oírla vomitando. Después de un momento, ella subió al auto. Sam silenciosamente volvió a meter la mano en la nevera y le tendió una botella de agua. Ella tomó un sorbo.

Sam le preguntó a Gwen. —¿Estás bien?

Gwen suspiró y comenzó a decir algo, pero el teléfono celular de Sam los interrumpió. Sam sacó su teléfono y respondió: —¿Dean?

Dean respondió: —Oye, Sammy. Misión cumplida. Un perro del infierno menos.

—¿Están los dos bien?"

—Sí, Cas y yo estamos bien, pero otra chaqueta mordió el polvo. ¿Nos recogen en el camino del sendero en unos 20 minutos? —Dean respondió, pero parecía que iba a decir algo más.

—Claro, Dean. Te veré luego.

Dean se detuvo un momento otra vez. —Ah, y, ¿recuerdas a ese actor tonto que interpretó a Cas en el mundo Bizarro? Sí, lo encontré en el bosque. —Dean lo dijo con tal sultura de hechos que se quedó pasmado.

—¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No lo sé, pero es un poco raro tener a dos ángeles —Sam podía oír dos voces que decían algo acerca de los ángeles cuando Dean colgó el teléfono.

Sam estaba confundido. No vio cómo Castiel podría tropezarse al azar con su doppelgänger en el medio de un parque. Intentó recordar el nombre del falso Castiel. Él era Milo, Michael, Mi-algo. ¡Misha! Eso es lo que era. Por lo que pudo recordar de su viaje y el viaje de Dean al mundo de Bizarro, Misha fue una especie de chico imbécil y fue asesinado mientras estaban allí. Su esposa Ruby falsa había estado bastante molesta por eso. Él negó con la cabeza ligeramente. Los perros infernales que te cazaban eran extraños; terminando en un programa de televisión en una realidad alternativa, ni siquiera había palabras para eso.

Se giró hacia Gwen y sonrió. —Todo va a estar bien ahora. Dean y Cas se han encargado del perro del infierno. Solo tenemos que ir a buscarlos —Sam se quitó las gafas y las arrojó al tablero. Dio la vuelta al Impala para regresar. Miró a Gwen. —¿Estás bien?"

—Ni siquiera sé lo que está bien. Pero me alegro de que esto haya terminado.

Sam estacionó el auto en el camino del sendero. Él y Gwen salieron y esperaron apoyados en el auto.

▶▶▶

Unos diez minutos más tarde, Dean, Castiel, y un tercer hombre que se parecía notablemente a Castiel emergieron del bosque. Tanto Castiel como el nuevo hombre vestían la misma gabardina; sin embargo, uno de ellos estaba cubierto de una sustancia pegajosa y negra. Gwen parpadeó confundida, mirando de Castiel al otro. —¿Se terminó?

El hombre de la gabardina cubierta de la sustancia viscosa miró a Gwen atentamente.  
   
Dean respondió: —Sí, se acabó —él dio un vistazo al Impala. —Buen trabajo, Sammy. Ni una abolladura en Baby. Tal vez, la próxima vez incluso te deje conducir mientras estoy en el auto.  
   
La chica todavía estaba mirando las dos versiones de Castiel.

Dean interrumpió. —Su hermano gemelo, Misha, él nos recibió en el bosque. Sí, nos enloquece también. El de la derecha es más tonto —indicando al que está con la gabardina cubierta de sangre.

Sam miró entre los dos Castiel's. El que estaba con la gabardina cubierta de viscosidad frunció el ceño. Sam decidió que uno debía ser el ángel, pero continuó mirando entre ellos para tratar de estar seguro. Sam comenzó a fruncir el ceño y el que había fruncido el ceño estalló en carcajadas. Sam lo miró. Ese tenía que ser Misha. Ahora que miraba más de cerca, Misha tenía más líneas de risa alrededor de sus ojos y su nariz se arrugada mientras se reía.

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Misha. —Para.  
   
Misha se rió más fuerte, inclinándose. Sonaba como si se estuviera poniendo histérico.

Dean vio la expresión de enojo en la cara de Castiel y comenzó a reír también. Misha y Dean se rieron durante un minuto o dos antes de que se calmaran.  
   
Sam se volvió hacia Gwen. —Te llevaremos de regreso a tu casa. Todo debería estar bien ahora. El Hellhound está muerto, por lo que no debería molestarte de nuevo.

Sam abrió la puerta del asiento trasero para que Gwen pudiera deslizarse en el medio. Castiel se deslizó junto a Gwen.

Sam tomó su posición de copiloto en el auto. Dean y Misha estaban haciendo algo en la parte trasera del auto. Cerró los ojos por un momento, recordando la visión que tuvo. Ahora, había dos versiones de Castiel, una de las cuales había estado en su visión. ¿Debería decirle a Dean? ¿Debería decirle a Castiel? Él simplemente no sabía.

Sam comenzó. —Cas, necesito decirte...

Dean se deslizó dentro del auto en ese momento. Sam se detuvo. Castiel inclinó su cabeza hacia Sam con una mirada burlona.

Sam sacudió brevemente la cabeza y miró por la ventana. Misha terminó de subir al asiento trasero. Dean puso el automóvil en marcha y se dirigió hacia la casa de Gwen.

Sam sabía que tenía que mantener a Castiel con él hasta que descubriera algo sobre la visión. Todo se sentía fuera de control.

Volvió a pensar en los momentos en que Castiel pensó que se estaba muriendo en el granero. Castiel era familia. No te dabas por vencido con la familia, incluso si quieren renunciar a sí mismos por ellos.


	2. New world man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha Collins se despierta y se encuentra en el mundo de su programa de televisión, Supernatural. Se da cuenta de que muchos de los eventos trágicos de la temporada 12 no han sucedido todavía. ¿Puede ayudar a Sam, Dean y Castiel a cambiar el rumbo de su futuro? ¿O la historia está condenada a repetirse?

Era otro largo día en el set. Misha suspiró profundamente mientras se alejaba del set. Miró por encima de su hombro, mientras veía a sus dos co-estrellas y mejores amigos terminando su última escena para la noche. El más alto, Jared, estaba acertando sus líneas perfectamente. Sin embargo, el hombre más bajo, Jensen, siguió tropezando con la línea sarcástica y retorcida, la cual tenía el carácter tan perfecto para la interpretación de Dean, que era increíblemente difícil de decir con la velocidad y la cadencia adecuadas. Cada vez que se equivocaba, Jared se reía y hacía una broma que interrumpía a todo el equipo y provocaba que comenzaran de nuevo.  
   
Después de diez años, Misha estaba acostumbrado a sus travesuras. Él era el peor por lo general, al comenzar a reírse durante una escena. Afortunadamente, su personaje, Castiel, acababa de irrumpir antes de este intercambio y no tenía que tomar parte en las travesuras actuales.

Actualmente estaban filmando una escena de la temporada 13 de la serie Supernatural cerca del lago donde su personaje había sido asesinado el año anterior. Misha se apoyó en un árbol mientras veía a los chicos volver a la escena una vez más. Pasaría al menos otra media hora antes de que terminaran. Hacía frío, era muy tarde, y los ojos de Misha amenazaban con cerrarse incluso mientras estaba de pie. Misha se pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro. Luego, tomó la corbata de su personaje para sacarsela y la metió en el bolsillo de la gabardina que llevaba como Castiel. Se desabrochó la camisa de vestir deshaciéndose de un par de botones para estar más cómodo. Se apartó del árbol y caminó hacia el lago, lejos de la actividad. Él pateó piedras al otro lado del lago unas pocas veces. Y luego caminó a su alrededor, acercándose al lugar donde su personaje murió unos meses antes.  
   
De repente escuchó un gran ruido, todo a su alrededor se perdió en un estallido de luz, y sintió una carga estática que hizo que el pelo de sus brazos se pusieran parados. Una tenue luz naranja y amarilla crepitaba a su alrededor. Él saltó hacia atrás y tropezó hacia el lago tratando de escapar de la luz. Un dolor punzante estalló en su cabeza, y de repente todo se volvió negro, cayó de rodillas. Sus últimos pensamientos antes de perder la conciencia fue: parecía ser una gran idea caminar hasta el lago... en ese momento.

▶▶▶

Misha escuchó el canto de los pájaros mientras luchaba por despertarse. Estaba muy desorientado y no podía recordar dónde estaba. Sintió una ligera presión sobre su pecho. Abrió un ojo y había un gran conejito marrón en el pliegue de su gabardina, mirándolo directamente. Él soltó una risita por un segundo, recordando que algo como esto le había sucedido a Dean en un episodio de la temporada 12. Negó con la cabeza, preguntándose qué había pasado. El sol estaba bajo en el horizonte, poniéndose. Eso fue extraño porque era de noche la última vez que podía recordar.  
   
Misha apartó dócilmente al conejo. Se sentó, sosteniendo su cabeza, y gimió suavemente. Por lo general, tener un dolor de cabeza como este requería cantidades abundantes de alcohol. Él se levantó lentamente. El mundo parecía estar girando. Él parpadeó dos veces. Ya no estaba en un lago, sino en una zona boscosa. No había nadie a su alrededor, sin actores, sin cámaras, sin directores, nadie. —¿Qué demonios? —Murmuró para sí mismo.

Los chicos le habían hecho algunas bromas antes, pero nada como esto. Podrían haberle arrojado pasteles en la cara, pincharlo en lugares inapropiados durante el rodaje, pero nunca lo abandonarían en el bosque. ¿Pudo haberse perdido después de golpearse la cabeza? Si es así, Jensen y los otros lo estarían buscando frenéticamente ahora. Sabrían que había desaparecido porque había estado esperando un viaje de regreso al estudio. Escuchó atentamente para asegurarse que si podía oír a alguien llamando por él.  
   
La gente tenía que estar preocupada. Sacó su móvil de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina. Frunció el ceño ante las palabras «Sin servicio» en la esquina superior izquierda de su celular. —Genial. Esto es estupendo. Típico. —El teléfono decía que eran las 7:30 p.m. Eran las 2 a.m. la última vez que lo vio. Tenía que haber estado fuera de si casi 18 horas, más o menos. ¿Pero cómo se había movido del lago hasta aquí?  
   
Echó un vistazo alrededor, buscando una indicación de hacia dónde dirigirse. Se preguntó si el estudio había contactado a su esposa para decirle que había desaparecido. Ella estaría realmente preocupada ahora mismo. Después de varios minutos de consideración, decidió dirigirse hacia la puesta de sol. Eso sería al oeste y eventualmente lo llevaría a Vancouver, incluso si tuviera que caminar durante días.

Misha había caminado durante unos 45 minutos, antes de escuchar ruidos estrepitosos en la zona boscosa al norte. Comenzó a gritar, pero tuvo dudas cuando consideró que podría ser un oso o algún otro animal. Se acercó a esa dirección con cautela. Sacó la espada angelical del bolsillo de su gabardina. Una de las pocas ventajas de tener que usar continuamente una gabardina y una chaqueta, eran uno de los muchos bolsillos. El accesorio no era afilado y no podía apuñalar nada, pero lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.  
   
El sonido estrepitoso se acercó. Misha tragó saliva y contuvo la respiración, agarrando fuertemente la espada de ángel.  
   
Un hombre alto, vestido con una chaqueta oscura, se estrelló con él. —Cas, el perro del infierno está justo detrás de mí. ¿Estás listo?  
   
Misha se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de que era Jensen. —¿Qué mierda, Jensen? ¿Por qué demonios ustedes hacen este tipo de estupideces? ¿Sabes por lo que he estado pasando? Esto es simplemente una mierda.  
   
El hombre lo miró sorprendido. —¿Cómo me llamaste, Cas?  
   
—Corta la mierda, Jensen. He acabado con esto. Llama a Jared desde donde que se esconde y regresemos.

Jensen miró nerviosamente por encima del hombro. Miró a Misha con una mirada nerviosa. Misha notó por primera vez que llevaba gafas.  
   
—¿Tú eres, ummm... —Jensen parecía estar tratando de recordar un nombre—...Misha?"  
   
Misha rodó los ojos. —Jensen, te juro que si no paras esto de inmediato...  
   
Jensen gritó —Cas, te necesito aquí. Tenemos un problema. —Jensen empujó a Misha frente a él. —Tenemos que movernos, hombre. Prometo explicarte en un minuto, pero hay una perra del infierno muy cabreada en nuestra dirección. Y si no mueves tu trasero, serás el almuerzo.  
   
Misha comenzó a protestar hasta que se dio cuenta de que podía oír algo grande, dirigiéndose hacia allí, atravesando la maleza. Misha salió corriendo en la dirección indicada por Jensen. Probablemente iban a reírse de él más tarde con él; sin embargo, algo en la voz de Jensen lo hizo prestar atención.  
   
—Mierda, está aquí. —Jensen giró sobre sus talones y se colocó entre Misha y lo que estaba detrás de él. —Quédate atrás, Ca-Misha...o Jimmy, o quien diablos seas. 

Misha notó el cuchillo en la mano de Jensen y se congeló. Podía ver el vapor que salía de la boca de algo invisible que se acercaba. Agarró su arma de ángel con más fuerza, que no valía nada. Observó con fascinación y agitación cómo la hierba se aplanaba por alguna criatura invisible que se aproximaba. Jensen gruñó: —Préstame atención a mí, hijo de perra.  
   
La bestia debe haberse abalanzado sobre Jensen, porque él bajó el cuchillo y hubo un grito. Jensen regresó aventado con el cuchillo volando en una dirección diferente. Misha escuchó el gemido de Jensen, y se quedó sin aliento cuando la sangre comenzó a decorar la manga del abrigo de Jensen. Sin pensarlo, Misha se lanzó al cuchillo y giró violentamente hacia el espacio en blanco frente a Jensen mientras volvía. Su brazo tembló y reverberó cuando el cuchillo se incrustó en algo sólido. Algo grande se estrelló contra él y cayó hacia atrás. Su cabeza chocó con la raíz de un árbol y él gruñó de dolor. Sintió un aliento caliente en su rostro; cerró los ojos para esperar lo inevitable.  
   
Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo cuando escuchó una voz grave gritar —¡Dean! —Misha vio una mancha borrosa de color canela y azul cuando alguien dio un salto hacia la bestia invisible. Vio una raya de plata y luego un destello de luz azul. Un peso muy pesado cayó sobre su pecho, mientras perdía el conocimiento de nuevo.

▶▶▶

Misha se despertó cuando sintió una sacudida de suave energía fluir hacia él. Levantó la vista hacia unos brillantes ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad. Se miraba a sí mismo, o más bien al personaje que interpretaba en la televisión. Su dolor de cabeza desapareció cuando la energía lo llenó y pudo sentarse. Miró hacia abajo, a su gabardina y su camisa, ambas cubiertas de una sustancia pegajosa y maloliente.  
   
—No es un cambiaformas —dijo la voz baja y grave. —Él no es de nuestra realidad. Supongo que es de otro lugar o realidad. Pero él no es una versión de Jimmy. Él es algo diferente. —Los ojos de Castiel se entrecerraron mientras miraba a Misha a la cara.  
   
—Me di cuenta de eso, Cas. Creo que es de ese mundo Bizarro donde yo era un actor llamado Jensen y Sam era polaco. Nosotros estábamos en ese programa, Supernatural. Pero él murió. Asesinado por uno de los matones de Raphael. Algo así como los libros de Chuck, pero en carne y hueso. —Dean hizo una mueca mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. Profundos cortes duros cruzaban su antebrazo.  
   
Cas asintió y se acercó al brazo de Dean, curandolo. Cas murmuró: "Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que te sano.  
   
—Ambos podríamos retirarnos a Florida. Lo sé. Bueno, Misha, ¿verdad? Bienvenido al mundo real de Supernatural, donde los perros del infierno realmente te comen, los vampiros son reales, los fantasmas te persiguen, los demonios necesitan ser atrapados, y eres un ángel malhumorado. Soy Dean Winchester. No Jensen. Todavía no consigo los nombres allí.  
   
Misha lo miró. Ahora, podía decir que no era Jensen. Dean parecía mucho más cansado y desgastado. Había un cansancio alrededor de sus ojos que Misha nunca vio en su amigo.  
   
—¿Como llegué aqui?  
   
—Demonios, si lo supiera. Pero trataremos de ayudarte a resolverlo. Un Cas es suficiente. En este momento, sin embargo, tenemos que alcanzar a Sam. Ha estado conduciendo en Baby con la chica que el perro del infierno realmente quería, mientras que Cas y yo nos estábamos ocupando del perro callejero.

Dean, como Misha ahora se dio cuenta que lo era, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó. —Oye, Sammy. Misión cumplida. Un perro del infierno menos. Sí, Cas y yo estamos bien, pero otra chaqueta mordió el polvo. ¿Nos recogen en el camino del sendero en unos 20 minutos? Ah, y, ¿recuerdas a ese actor tonto que interpretó a Cas en el mundo Bizarro? Sí, lo encontré en el bosque. —Dean hizo una pausa, escuchando a su hermano—No lo sé, pero es un poco raro tener dos ángeles".  
   
—No es un ángel —comenzó Cas.  
   
Misha interrumpió. —No soy ningún ángel.  
   
Los ojos azules de Cas se clavaron en Misha atentamente. —Se lo dije a un segador una vez.  
   
—Sí, lo sé —respondió Misha, con una leve sonrisa.  
   
Cas le tendió una mano a Misha y lo puso de pie. —No sabía que ella era una segadora en el momento.  
   
—Si lo sé. Tuviste sexo con ella, te torturó por información sobre Metatron, te apuñaló y te mató, y Gadreel te trajo a la vida.  
   
—¿Qué? Dean, me dijiste que hiciste que ella me volviera a la vida. Si Gadreel me sanó con Sam en un estado tan debilitado, podría haberlo matado. ¡Me mentiste! —Gruñó Castiel, volviéndose para mirar a Dean.  
   
—Bueno, en mi defensa, también dije: yo miento. Es lo que hago. Fuiste advertido. —Dean sonrió maliciosamente.  
   
—¡Pero se supone que no me debes mentir! —Cas gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso —replicó Dean.  
   
Cas murmuró algo por lo bajo que sonaba como Enoquiano y deslizó su cuchilla de ángel debajo de su manga. Ambos hombres comenzaron a caminar en la dirección en la que originalmente venía Dean.  
   
Misha los siguió aturdido, confundido. Él tuvo una vida en la que le había sucedido una mierda realmente rara, pero esta era una categoría completamente nueva de extraña.  
   
Después de unos 15 minutos, los tres rompieron la espesura del bosque y salieron cerca de la carretera. Misha notó que Jared, no Sam, estaba apoyado contra un Impala negro del 67. Una pequeña y hermosa morena estaba parada al lado de Jared, mirando alrededor nerviosamente.  
   
La chica preguntó: —¿Se acabó? —Ella hizo una doble impresión al ver que ahora había dos versiones del ángel.  
   
Misha miró intensamente a la chica. Él la conocía de alguna parte. Finalmente, se dio cuenta. Ella estaba en ese episodio «En algún lugar entre el cielo y el infierno». Se suponía que Castiel no estaría en el bosque para esta cacería de perros del infierno. Se suponía que debía ser Crowley. Él frunció el ceño. Ese fue el episodio en el que Castiel descubrió que Dagon había tomado a Kelly Kline, la madre del bebé de Lucifer, y Castiel había sido abordado por ángeles para regresar al cielo y determinar el paradero de Kelly.

Dean respondió: —Sí, se acabó —Hizo una toma del Impala. —Buen trabajo, Sammy. Ni una abolladura en Baby. Tal vez, la próxima vez incluso te deje conducir mientras estoy en el auto.  
   
La chica seguía mirando a los dos Castiels. Dean dijo: —Su hermano gemelo, Misha, él nos recibió en el bosque. Sí, nos enloquece también. El de la derecha es más tonto —indica a Misha.  
   
Sam miró entre los dos atentamente. Misha lanzó su mejor mirada de Castiel frunciendo el ceño, mientras Sam continuaba mirando entre ellos, tratando de descubrir cuál era su ángel. Sam comenzó a mostrar su mejor cara de perra y Misha comenzó a reírse. Todo esto fue tan loco y surrealista. Los ojos de Sam se fijaron en los de Misha. Castiel puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Misha. —Para.  
   
Misha se rió más fuerte, inclinándose. Sabía que ahora estaba al borde de la histeria, pero ya no podía ayudarse a sí mismo. Dean vio la expresión en la cara de Cas y comenzó a reír también.  
   
—Gwen —Sam le dijo a la chica— Te llevaremos de regreso a tu casa. Todo debería estar bien ahora. El Hellhound está muerto, por lo que no debería molestarte de nuevo.  
   
Dean sostuvo su mano, y Sam dejó caer las llaves en ella. Sam y Dean se subieron al asiento delantero, mientras la chica se deslizaba en el asiento junto a Castiel. Misha se detuvo por un momento, mirándose a sí mismo. Su gabardina olía desagradable. Él comenzó a sacarselo. Dean suspiró y salió del auto, y abrió el baúl. Dean tomó el abrigo y la envolvió en una bola apretada y lo guardó tan lejos como pudo de sus bolsas de lana y las de Sam. —Lo siento, no pensé en que no podías usar el mojo para limpiarte. 

Misha se deslizó en el auto al lado de la chica. Dean volvió al asiento del conductor y encendió el automóvil. El motor del auto retumbó a la vida. Misha presionó su frente contra el cristal, tratando de descubrir que estaba pasando. Era algo así como el episodio "El error francés", pero con el actor cayendo en el mundo sobrenatural con los cazadores. Tal vez, él había bebido demasiado y este era un sueño realmente vívido y desordenado. Se pellizcó un par de veces.  
   
Dean encendió la radio y el auto se llenó con los sonidos de la canción de Rush, "Free Will". Misha cerró los ojos por la ironía de todo. Se quedó dormido cuando el carro comenzó a bajar por la carretera.

▶▶▶  
    
Misha se despertó sobresaltado cuando el Impala se detuvo. Castiel abrió la puerta y se salió, dejando que Gwen saliera por la puerta. Sam también salió, y él y Castiel llevaron a la chica a su puerta. Misha dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Dean se giró y miró a Misha. —Oye, descubriremos cómo llevarte a casa.  
   
—¿Me puedes prestar tu celular?  
   
Dean sacó su móvil, lo abrió y se lo dio a Misha. Misha llamó al número de su esposa, esperando que contestara el teléfono. En cambio, recibió el mensaje: "Este número ya no está en servicio o ha sido desconectado".  
   
Misha miró el teléfono por un momento, sintiendo que el mundo estaba saliendo de debajo de él. —Intenté llamar a mi esposa. El número no sirve. —Devolvió el celular a Dean sintiéndose totalmente abatido.

Dean respondió: —Bueno, si es como el mundo Bizarro para nosotros, un hechizo fue el que nos transportó allí y luego nos regresó otra vez. Podemos ver si podemos recrear el hechizo, pero han pasado algunos años. Sam o Cas probablemente lo recordarán. ¿Hubo un hechizo o algo de tu lado?  
   
—Realmente no. Estábamos filmando una escena y Jared y Jensen llevaban una eternidad, así que solo fui a caminar. Hubo un repentino destello de luz, y me desperté aquí. —Frunció ligeramente el ceño— Ese episodio de Supernatural en el que estuviste; los actores no son verdaderamente los que aparecen en el. Realmente no presiono a las personas de maquillaje ni a los asistentes de producción. Jared no tiene una alpaca en su patio trasero, aunque si se casó con la falsa Ruby. Y ellos son mejores amigos y son tan cercanos como hermanos. Viven en Texas cuando no están filmando. Muchachos de familia con niños. Yo también tengo niños. Somos solo... personas. Cuando filmamos ese episodio, todos quisimos retratar versiones más odiosas de nosotros mismos para burlarnos de nosotros.  
   
—Esperen, chicos, ¿filmaron un episodio en el que nos estaban retratando, filmandose a ustedes. O al menos lo estabas?  
   
Misha sonrió cansado. —Tenía sentido en ese momento.  
   
Su conversación fue interrumpida por el regreso de Castiel y Sam.  
   
Sam preguntó: —¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?  
   
Dean respondió: —Encontrar un hotel y averiguar qué hacer a continuación.


	3. You really got me

Dean condujo al estacionamiento del Bluebird Hotel a las afueras de la ciudad. Salió del automóvil y entró en la oficina, mientras los demás esperaban en el auto. Castiel siguió mirando a Misha, arrugando la cara con una profunda reflexión. Misha lo encontraba desconcertante y se retorcía en el asiento. Dean regresó con las llaves y los hombres entraron en la habitación del hotel que Dean había conseguido.  
   
Misha se hundió en la cama más cercana, poniendo su frente en sus manos, mientras miraba al suelo. Sus pantalones de vestir azules estaban cubiertos de barro, manchas de pasto y sangre de Hellhound. Volvió a levantarse y se miró con disgusto.  
   
Sin una palabra, Dean abrió la bolsa de lona que había sacado del maletero y le lanzó a Misha unos pantalones de chándal grises y una camiseta azul. —Aquí, amigo, toma una ducha. Iremos por unas hamburguesas y las traeremos de vuelta. Cas, ¿puedes vigilarlo?  
   
Cas dio un breve asentimiento de acuerdo, sin decir una palabra. Misha protestó: —No necesito una niñera. No voy a despegar como Jimmy. Aparentemente no tengo a dónde ir.  
   
—Sí, pero tal vez algo te está buscando. Estaremos de vuelta.  
   
Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Sam y Dean, Misha miró a Castiel. Su rostro estaba completamente sin emociones mientras miraba hacia el espacio. Misha se preguntó si se vería así cuando estaba actualizando como Cas. Misha se encogió de hombros y entró en el baño.  
   
Se dio una ducha relativamente rápida, vistiéndose con pantalones y la camiseta antes de salir del baño. Castiel no había movido un solo músculo, todavía estaba mirando fijamente hacia el espacio. El estómago de Misha repentinamente dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido. Misha se dio cuenta de que no había comido en al menos 24 horas.  
   
Castiel se volvió y se encontró con los ojos de Misha. Sin una palabra, caminó hacia la bolsa de lona de Dean, hurgando en ella hasta que sacó dos barras de granola. Se los arrojó a Misha.  
   
—Gracias, umm, Cas —Misha abrió la barra y comenzó a comerla. —¿Es tan extraño que yo esté aquí para ti, como lo es para mí?  
   
Cas pareció pensativo por un minuto, —No lo creo. Me gusta este recipiente, pero realmente no me veo así debajo. Solo estoy tratando de averiguar cómo enviarte a casa lo antes posible. Tenemos mucho con qué lidiar y necesitamos evitar las distracciones.  
   
Misha se atragantó un poco con la barra de granola. —Lo siento, supongo. Prefiero no estar aquí en absoluto. Solo quiero ir a casa y estar con mi familia —Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa.

Cas suspiró, cansada. —Jimmy quería eso también. No logré que eso sucediera —sus hombros se inclinaron un poco, cuando finalmente se sentó en la mesa.  
   
—Claire te ama, sin embargo, y Amelia y Jimmy están juntos en el cielo.  
   
Los ojos de Cas se entrecerraron un poco, mientras consideraba el rostro de Misha. —¿Cuánto sabes?  
   
—Bueno, sé que estabas viendo a Dean invisible cuando estaba rastrillando las hojas en el patio trasero de Lisa. Casi le pediste ayuda a Dean con Rafael, pero no lo hiciste porque se había salido de la vida y no querías arrastrarlo de nuevo. Crowley se acercó a ti en ese momento, cuando estabas a tu altura para ofrecerte el trato con las almas. Nunca le dijiste eso a Dean. Sé que hiciste todo lo posible por manejar a Crowley, mientras hacías todo lo necesario por mantener a Dean y Sam a salvo, a pesar de su continua intromisión para deshacer todo lo que intentabas hacer para detener la guerra civil del cielo.   
   
—Entonces, ¿conoces todos mis errores y cómo fallé en todo? —Cas soltó una risa breve y amarga cuando se levantó y se movió para mirar por la ventana.  
   
—No eres prescindible y eres el héroe como son los chicos.  
   
Cas se volvió para mirarlo. Recordó esas palabras del ángel Ambriel que conoció mientras buscaba a la Oscuridad. —Somos prescindibles... lo intentas, pero Sam y Dean son los verdaderos héroes.  
   
Misha continuó: —Las resurrecciones nunca fueron un castigo. Chuck le dijo a Metatron que él te reconstruía cada vez para que pudieras ayudar a los chicos. No eras una llave en las obras. Fuiste el único que siempre trató de hacer lo que Dios quería, sin su ayuda ni ningún otro ángel. ¿Escogiste el libre albedrío, porque no es eso lo que Chuck quería para sus creaciones? Te rebelaste, y quizás te inspiraste en Dean, pero en realidad fue porque eres el único que en realidad trata de escuchar a tu padre. Oh, demonios, escúchame tratando de ser un terapeuta para un ángel del Señor. Soy solo un actor. Pero tú, le lanzaste un cóctel Molotov a Miguel para darle a Dean cinco minutos para que hable con Sam, aunque estabas bastante seguro de que Lucifer te mataría. Entraste en una habitación con cinco ángeles con un sello tallado en tu pecho para despejar la habitación para que los chicos intentaran salvar a su hermano. Cruzaste el país perdiendo la poca gracia que tenías para ayudar a Sam cuando Dean era un demonio. Aceptaste a Lucifer porque él era la única forma en la que podías atrapar a Amara, a pesar de que sabías lo que Lucifer probablemente te haría. Luchaste contra Lucifer para ganar tiempo para que los chicos sacaran a la gente del club nocturno. Te ofreciste mientras estabas muriendo para tratar de contener a Ramiel para darles a los chicos la oportunidad de escapar. Tú... no eres prescindible —Misha se detuvo, sin aliento, y algo avergonzado por su perorata— Podría haber caminado una milla, o tal vez alrededor de cien, en tus zapatos. Nunca ves a Dean cuando está preocupado por ti, pero eres importante para él y para Sam. No por lo que puedes hacer, sino por lo que eres.

Cas lo miró fijamente con una mirada intensa. Misha comenzó a mover su peso nerviosamente en la silla. Cas mirando fijamente tu cara era desconcertante. Cas comenzó a hablar: —¿Qué...?

La puerta de la habitación del hotel se abrió y Dean entró con bolsas de comida, mientras que Sam lo siguió con una bolsa de Walmart. El olor de las hamburguesas golpeó a Misha, y su estómago volvió a gruñir. —Dean, creo que te amo —exclamó Misha. Dean mira sorprendido por un momento. Sam se rió y le tiró la bolsa de Walmart.  
   
—Cepillo de dientes, desodorante, cambio de ropa, y algunos zapatos. Imaginé que eres casi del mismo tamaño que Cas.  
   
Dean deslizó la comida. Le ofreció una hamburguesa a Cas, quien la rechazó. —Sé que quieres comprarme comida cuando estamos en público, pero todavía no me gusta el sabor de las moléculas.  
   
Dean sonrió. —Solo estaba siendo educado.

Castiel respondió: —No, solo querías otra hamburguesa —Una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro por un momento.  
   
Misha tomó la hamburguesa ofrecida y abrió el envoltorio. Dio un mordisco, y luego con una sonrisa en voz baja, inexpresiva —Esto me hace ... muy feliz.

Dean se sobresaltó, mientras que Castiel le dirigió una mirada de piedra de nuevo.  
   
Sam miró a Misha con atención. —Amigo, ¿cómo que no deberías estar volviéndote loco? Quiero decir, Dean y yo estábamos caminando aturdidos por un rato después de que llegamos a tu mundo.  
   
Misha dejó de comer su hamburguesa por un momento y consideró esto. —Supongo que... estoy pensando que este es un sueño muy elaborado todavía. Además, sé que tengo al menos una ligera conmoción cerebral. Tal vez, estoy alucinando. No lo sé. Ah, y ese no era mi mundo.  
   
—Pero tú eres Misha y me llamaste Jensen, como en el mundo bizarro —protestó Dean.  
   
—Bueno, hubo un episodio en el que Jared y Jensen interpretaron a Sam y Dean que estaban atrapados en la vida de Jared y Jensen. En ese episodio, el personaje de Misha fue asesinado. Sin embargo, como todavía estoy aquí y no estoy muerto, ese no puede ser mi mundo. Debo estar en otro. Otro universo paralelo. Oh Dios, mejor que esto sea un jodido sueño porque no puedo creer que haya dicho todo eso.  
   
Castiel frunció el ceño. —Si no es del mismo mundo, el sigilo que se usó antes no funcionará. Balthazar investigó ese sigilo para enviarte a un mundo alternativo, pero la resonancia para cada realidad es diferente. Encontrar la resonancia correcta para su universo alternativo específico sería... estadísticamente improbable.

Sam preguntó: —¿Hay alguna manera de leer la resonancia de él y correlacionar el mundo alternativo usándolo como una especie de clave? ¿Algún hoodoo, alguna historia de ángel, algo?  
   
Castiel entrecerró los ojos y miró pensativo. —Podría ser posible, pero requeriría más gracia de la que tengo en este momento. Posiblemente hay un ritual enoquiano. No lo sé de antemano, pero tal vez en uno de los libros en el búnker haya algo.   
   
—Creo que el tratado de los ángeles de Kripkes sería uno de los mejores para verificar. Hay varios pasajes enoquianos que tienen algo que ver con las dimensiones, pero no pude comprenderlo por completo.  
   
Los ojos de Misha comenzaron a brillar. Había terminado su hamburguesa y podía seguir escuchando a Sam y Castiel discutiendo las diferentes posibilidades. Las palabras salían de sus bocas, pero se habían convertido en un revoltijo sin sentido.  
   
Dean le susurró a él de manera conspirativa: —Cuando comienzan a hablar de esta manera, generalmente solo tomo una cerveza. Se vuelven todo nerds y yo generalmente espero hasta que se termina y nos damos cuenta de cuál era más nerd y hacemos lo que dice. No te preocupes, resolverán algo. Siempre lo hacen —Dean observó la cara cansada de Misha. —Hombre, ve a dormir. No vamos a resolver esto esta noche. Coge la cama que quieras.  
   
Misha se levantó y tropezó con la cama. Se desmayó cuando su cabeza golpeó las sábanas.

•

Misha olía el café tan mal. La puerta de la habitación del hotel se abrió y la luz se filtró en la habitación. El cabello de Sam estaba mojado como si acabara de ducharse, pero Dean acababa de entrar y puso una bandeja de café y una bolsa de comida en la mesa.  
   
—Buenos días, cariño —Dean se dirigió a Misha, mientras Misha luchaba para sentarse. Sacó una taza del café de la bandeja y se la dio a Misha. Misha lo miró con una inmensa mirada de gratitud. Misha tomó un sorbo del café. Por un momento, Misha se sintió como si estuviera con Jensen y Jared y todo lo de la noche anterior fue borroso. Sus ojos luego captaron movimiento en su periferia cuando Castiel se movió de la pared contra la que se estaba inclinando para acercarse a Dean.  
   
Castiel se detuvo junto a Dean y sus ojos se encontraron. Durante varios segundos, solo se miraron el uno al otro. Castiel parpadeó y miró hacia otro lado. —Tengo que ir a revisar una pista de Kelly. Sam accedió a buscar el tratado y enviarme un texto con imágenes de los pasajes. Veré si alguno de esos parece algo viable. Regresaré al bunker después de revisar el informe. Es una ventaja pequeña. Una camarera fue asesinada fuera de un restaurante, pero parece que ella podría haber sido un ángel. El gerente del restaurante vio algo, pero por el artículo que leí, él piensa que son extraterrestres. Es delgado, pero no tengo nada más sobre Kelly. Eso es todo lo que tengo.  
   
Misha parpadeó rápidamente con su voz en aumento. —¿Cuál es la fecha?  
   
Dean lo miró con curiosidad —10 de marzo, ¿por qué?  
   
—No no no. Cas no puede ir allí. ¿Por qué estaba Cas en la caza anoche en lugar de Crowley? ¿No habría tenido más sentido que el Rey del Infierno te ayudara con el Hellhound?  
   
Dean miró a Misha. —Cas nos recibió en el parque porque se enteró del incidente por su cuenta. Iba a llamar a Crowley, pero Sam y Cas me convencieron de que no lo hiciera. ¿Porque lo preguntas?  
   
Sam se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo. —Dean, no quería decírtelo porque te asustas cada vez que tengo visiones, pero... Tuve la visión de que Castiel fue apuñalado en la espalda con una hoja de ángel. Y parecía tan real. Quería ver... saber que estaba bien. Se fue solo por su cuenta después de la cosa con Ramiel y yo estaba preocupado. Entonces, este sueño sucedió, así que solo quería a Cas... Todo el asunto de Lucifer, Ramiel, Ishim, ha habido mucho. Tuve el sueño y entré en pánico. Necesitaba asegurarme de que todo estaba bien.  
   
La fachada sin emociones de Castiel se rompió por un momento. Cerró los ojos, tenso. Se apartó de Dean hacia la puerta.  
   
Dean gruñó: —Y me estás diciendo esto justo ahora, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, porque la última vez que tuve visiones fue que Lucifer me las enviaba. Pensé que era Dios, y todo se arruinó. Y, si Cas estaba bien, no quería asustarte diciéndote sobre la visión hasta que lo supiera. Esperaba que fuera un mal sueño.  
   
—Sam, no me ocultes cosas...  
   
Misha interrumpió. —Chicos, escuchenme. En mi realidad, este episodio, Cas también se dio cuenta de que Dagon tenía a Kelly. Dagón mató a dos ángeles...  
   
—Dagon, el príncipe del infierno, Dagon, ¿la tiene? Oh, esto está mejorando cada vez más —murmuró Dean.  
   
Misha miró a Dean por un momento por su interrupción y continuó: —Lo que llevó a Cas a ir a la escena. Allí, otro ángel se acercó a Cas y le ofreció la oportunidad de regresar al cielo y trabajar con Joshua para encontrar a Dagon. Esto lleva a una gran cantidad de eventos que resultan en la muerte de Cas por parte de Lucifer, tu madre que termina en un universo alternativo y Crowley se sacrifica para atrapar a Lucifer en el otro mundo. Pero... yo... me refiero a Cas, no fue a la caza del Hellhound. Crowley lo hizo. Por lo tanto, la línea de tiempo ya se ha separado de lo que sucedió en mi programa. Pero divergió porque Sam tuvo esa visión. De donde soy, es agosto de 2017.  
   
—¿Y qué, eres de una realidad alternativa y el futuro? —Dean parecía que ya había tenido suficiente. Empujó a Castiel de vuelta a la habitación y se apartó de la puerta abierta y cerró la puerta de golpe.  
   
—Dean —gruñó Castiel— No podemos dejar de encontrar a Kelly, por su culpa. Estamos en una línea de tiempo. ¿Cómo sabemos lo que él piensa que va a suceder, va a pasar? Lucifer no puede matarme, está en la jaula.  
   
—Um, no, no lo es —respondió Misha— Crowley está en un viaje de poder y subvertió el hechizo y tiene a Lucifer en su guarida. Hizo algún tipo de protección contra Lucifer para poder controlarlo. Lucifer eventualmente se libera. Crowley se siente humillado por lo que Lucifer le hizo hacer cuando estaba en Cas. Lamiendo el suelo y esas cosas. Crowley quiere venganza. No termina bien. Lucifer quiere a su hijo para que pueda comenzar de nuevo el apocalipsis y rehacer el mundo.  
   
Los hermanos y el ángel están callados por un momento, digiriendo lo que Misha había dicho. Dean se encogió de hombros y dijo frunciendo el ceño: —Parece que Crowley haría algo. Entonces, tenemos que tratar con el Nephilim y Lucifer.  
   
Castiel protestó: —Dean...  
   
Misha agregó: —Ah, y la mayoría de los hombres británicos son malvados. Mick está bien cuando te conoce, pero Ketch mató a todos los soldados que te cazaron y a la niña empática que salvaste. Toni Bevell va a lavarle el cerebro a tu madre para que empiece a matar cazadores. Deciden exterminar a todos los cazadores estadounidenses debido a su falta de cooperación.  
   
Sam miró a Misha con los ojos muy abiertos. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a presionar números. La llamada fue directamente al correo de voz. —Mamá, por favor llámame. Necesitamos tu ayuda con algo. Es importante.

Castiel protestó con un poco menos de fuerza: —Todavía no sabemos si lo que él sabe es correcto.  
   
Misha frunció el ceño a Castiel. —Vamos a hablar con el gerente del restaurante. Es un teórico de la conspiración que te mostrará un video que muestra a Dagon con Kelly. Él intentará convencerte de que Dagon es un extraterrestre reptiliano porque sus ojos brillan de amarillo en la cámara. Ah, y Dean, te dio una cinta de mezcla de Led Zeppelin que se supone que tiene 13 canciones. Pero, solo tiene 7, pero eso es porque no sabes voltear la cinta para escuchar al otro lado. Creo que cortaron esa parte cuando el episodio salió al aire.  
   
Sam le hizo una mueca a Dean. —Una cinta mixta, ¿qué te parece el 11?  
   
Dean murmuró: —No juzgues. Es Zeppelin.  
   
—Pero podrías haberle conseguido un reproductor de mp3 y haberle dado como docenas de álbumes en lugar de una cinta estúpida.  
   
Castiel suspiró y se sentó en una de las camas. —Ok, ¿qué hacemos? No podemos dejar nacer al nefelim. Tenemos que meter a Lucifer en la jaula. —Miró bruscamente a Dean—. Ustedes dos pasaron todo el tiempo en la prisión sin absolutamente nada. Lucifer sigue libre.  
   
Misha se sintió atrapado y abrumado de repente. Si en realidad estaba en una realidad alternativa y esto no era una especie de sueño extraño, estaba atrapado aquí. No había forma de que los chicos gastaran tiempo y recursos en él cuando necesitaban salvar el mundo. Se hundió en la cama junto a Castiel, cerró los ojos y dejó caer la barbilla contra su pecho.  
   
—Bueno —comenzó Dean— podríamos separarnos. Cas va a buscar a Kelly, hago una visita a Crowley para ver si tiene a Lucifer y Sam va y se da cuenta de lo que le pasa a mamá.  
   
Misha se levantó de un salto, alzando la voz. —No. No te separes. Nunca te separes. Cada vez que te separas, sucede una mala mierda. Por una vez en sus putas vidas, permanezcan juntos. Si dejas a Cas solo, él terminará yendo hacia los ángeles y tú y Sam terminarán tratando de perseguirlo. Y, por el amor de Dios, mantén a Cas alejado del Nephilim. Necesitamos la Colt.  
   
—¿La Colt? Está en el recinto de los Hombres de las Letras Británicos... —Dean frunció el ceño a Misha.  
   
—La Colt puede matar a Dagon, pero tenemos que atraerla hacia nosotros y recordar que ella puede teletransportarse. Necesita matarla antes de que pueda tocar a Kelly o ella tomará a Kelly y se irá. —Misha se dio cuenta de repente de que se había incluido en el plan y se sentó en la cama de nuevo, sintiéndose desmayado. Sus hombros y los de Cas se estaban tocando. Fue extrañamente reconfortante. Miró al ángel, y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento. Misha finalmente miró hacia otro lado.

Dean se frotó la nuca con la mano derecha, tratando de aflojar los músculos. —Bueno, creo que primero conseguimos a mamá y la Colt, convencemos a Crowley de que Rowena envíe a Lucifer a la jaula y luego nos encargamos de Dagon y el nefelim —Miró a Misha— En realidad, primero lo enviamos a casa. Él no es parte de esto.  
   
Misha respiró hondo, sin creer que iba a decir esto. —No. Me envían de vuelta después de que hagan todo eso. Sam necesita investigar cómo eliminar la gracia de un nefelim sin dañarla para que solo su alma humana permanezca. Ninguno de ustedes matará a Kelly y a su hijo, lo saben en el fondo. Sam no tiene tiempo de averiguar cómo enviarme a casa. El nefelim nacerá el 18 de mayo. Tenemos hasta ese momento para arreglar todo esto —Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al pensar en lo preocupada que estará su esposa, sin mencionar a sus compañeros de trabajo.  
   
Dean dijo secamente: —Nosotros, ¿eh? Vamos Equipo Libre albedrío. Yo, Sam, Cas, Misha. Tenemos que detener un apocalipsis de nuevo. Debe ser el jueves. Haremos que mamá se encuentre con nosotros en el Búnker.

•

Misha tomó una ducha rápida mientras los demás estaban empacando el auto. Dean le había preguntado si quería quedarse con la gabardina, pero Misha no quería ser parte del desastre que dejó el perro del infierno, así que le había dicho que se deshiciera de él. Castiel lo miró con recelo, pero no se opuso. Misha estaba muy cansado de usar gabardinas si no tenía que hacerlo.  
   
Mientras Misha se vestía, podía escuchar a los hombres en la habitación contigua hablando. Castiel seguía protestando por confiar en Misha. Misha negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que finalmente Castiel tenía problemas de confianza. El fiasco de los ángeles que cayeron del cielo pudo haberse evitado si él hubiera desarrollado aquello antes.  
   
Cuando abrió la puerta en silencio, escuchó a Dean decir: —Bueno, si podemos confirmar que Crowley tiene a Lucifer, probaría que todo lo que dijo es verdad.  
   
Misha bromeó: —No soy un ser celestial, pero todavía puedo escucharte. Entiendo que no me creas personalmente. Tampoco me creo. —Agarró una dona llena de gelatina de la bolsa que Dean había traído antes, recogió sus pocas cosas y se dirigió a la puerta. —Yo pido el copiloto.  
   
Castiel miró a Sam con curiosidad, —¿Puede hacer eso?  
   
Dean sonrió. —Sí, sí, puede. El tipo me salvó de un sabueso del infierno. Me gusta, aunque tenga un nombre gracioso.  
   
—Técnicamente te salvé del infierno, Dean. Él solo lo distrajo de ti por un momento.  
   
—Sí, sin ser un cazador, un ángel del Señor, o un demonio. Más un punto para los actores nerds y tontos que no... —Dean hizo una pausa, mirando a Castiel—que no se visten como contadores de impuestos sagrados.  
   
—Me gusta mi gabardina. Tú pareces un leñador. —Castiel suspiró mientras seguía a Dean.  
   
Sam sonrió mientras agarraba su bolso. Sí, tenían probabilidades insuperables y él estaba preocupado por su madre, pero estaba ansioso por interactuar más con Misha. No estaba ansioso por decirle a Dean que había estado trabajando para los hombres de letras Británicos. Agradeció que Misha no hubiera incluido ese dato en su resumen.

Durante el viaje para recuperar el camión de Castiel, estaba claro que Dean y Misha se estaban convirtiendo en amigos rápidamente. Cuando la canción de Kansas "Carry on My Wayward Son" llegó a la radio, Misha comenzó a cantar y Dean se unió a él muy discreto. Misha se rió de él. —Sabes, Jensen, es un excelente cantante. No estoy seguro de lo que sucedió allí.

Dean lo miró y respondió: —Sí, pero tengo el mejor nombre.  
   
Castiel frunció el ceño en la parte posterior de sus cabezas periódicamente y luego miró por las ventanas. Sam lo miró preocupado, preguntándose qué estaba pasando en la cabeza del ángel.  
   
El teléfono de Sam sonó. Habló con su madre un momento. Estiró la verdad diciéndole que Dean y él estaban de caza y que necesitaba ayuda de inmediato. Le pidió que intentara traer el Colt sin alertar a Ketch o Mick. Ella accedió a reunirse con ellos en el búnker.  
   
Cas, con voz grave e irritada, gruñó cuando comenzó una canción de Bon Jovi y Misha estaba tocando el tablero de instrumentos. —Realmente debería estar buscando a Kelly. Estar juntos no tiene sentido. Tenemos mucho que hacer y mucho terreno que cubrir.  
   
Sam se acercó y puso su mano en la manga de Castiel. Murmuró en voz baja: —Por favor, quédate. En ese sueño, visión, sea lo que sea. Me devastó, pero rompió a Dean. Cuando vi que las luces salían de tus ojos... —Sam tragó saliva, alejándose— Estaba de rodillas junto a tu cuerpo y su cara estaba tan vacía. Él te necesita, yo te necesito. Tal vez Dean no dice las palabras, pero ambos te amamos. Eres nuestro hermano, hombre.  
   
Dean bajó el volumen de la música, —¿Qué está pasando allá atrás, chicos? ¿Voy a tener que parar este coche?  
   
Sam dijo que no simultáneamente con Castiel diciendo que sí. Dean miró por encima de su hombro, mirando a Cas con preocupación.  
   
Sam susurró: —Por favor, al menos volvamos al búnker antes de salir de nuevo. Házlo por mí.  
   
Castiel soltó un profundo suspiro y puso los ojos en blanco. —No, Dean, no necesitas detener el auto. Absolutamente me encantaría que siguieras cantando. Estoy seguro de que ser una estrella de rock está en tu futuro —El sarcasmo goteaba de su voz.  
   
Dean apagó la música bruscamente y aceleró el auto. Misha dejó de hablar y miró por la ventana lateral, mirando la cara de Castiel en el espejo lateral. Castiel tenía la mirada sufrida que tenía justo antes de salir de algún lugar. Misha conocía muy bien ese aspecto, porque le había llevado algo de tiempo perfeccionarlo. Sabía que Castiel no confiaba en él. Tenía que encontrar una manera de convencer al ángel de quedarse. Más allá de todo lo demás, Castiel era el único con alguna posibilidad de llevarlo a casa.

Cuando se detuvieron en el parque nacional para recuperar el camión de Castiel, Sam decidió viajar con Castiel. Quería asegurarse de que Castiel regresara al búnker y no saliera solo en su búsqueda de Kelly.


	4. Turn the page

Los chicos encontrarían a su madre en el bunker. Sam y Misha se sentaron en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, mientras Dean llevó a Castiel a la cocina. Tomó cuatro cervezas de la nevera y le dio dos a Cas para que las llevara. —Cas, ¿qué pasa? Quiero decir, acabamos de recibir un montón de mierda sobre nosotros, pero nos abriremos paso a través de esto. Siempre lo hacemos Tú, yo y Sam. Vamos a resolver esto.  
   
Castiel siseó. —Y Misha. ¿Cómo sabemos que es lo que parece? ¿Y si él está aquí para desviarnos de la misión? Tenemos que encontrar al nefelim —La voz de Cas se alzó hasta que prácticamente le estaba gritando a Dean.  
   
Sam escuchó la voz en alto de Castiel y vino corriendo. —¿Está todo bien aquí?  
   
Castiel miró a Sam. —Estoy aquí porque me lo pediste. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga? Por lo que puedo ver, no necesitas que hable con tu madre. Y la ventaja de Kelly se está volviendo más delgada por el momento. Necesito ir a buscar a Kelly. Tengo que ocuparme de esto...  
   
—Por lo tanto, ellos no tienen que hacerlo —interrumpió Misha en voz baja, mientras se acercaba a Sam.  
   
Castiel golpeó su puño contra la pared, rompiendo los ladrillos. Sus nudillos estaban crudos y sangrando. —Tú... No. Me. Conoces. Necesito hacer esto. —Castiel se volvió para mirar a Misha, retirando su brazo como si fuera a golpearlo. Dean agarró el brazo para detenerlo. La última vez que Dean pudo recordar haber visto a Cas tan enojado fue la noche en el callejón cuando Cas le sacó la mierda porque iba a decirle sí a Michael.  
   
—Whoa, vamos a tomar un descanso y resolver esto. No golpearnos unos a otros. 

Misha no se inmutó y miró fijamente a los ojos de Castiel, viendo los reflejos azules de los suyos. —Tienes razón. No te conozco. Solo sé lo que he dicho cuando actúo como tú. Mataste a Billie para salvarlos. Estás traumatizado porque Ishim mató a la hija inocente de Lily en lugar de a un nefelim, y sin saberlo, ayudaste. No quieres que sientan la angustia de matar a un inocente. Pero si haces esto solo, morirás, Lucifer será libre, Mary se perderá, el nefelim todavía nacerá y los chicos se quedarán solos para lidiar con eso. Joder, ya ni siquiera tendrán a Crowley. Personalmente, prefiero estar en casa, pasar el rato con mi esposa y mis hijos, tomar cervezas con mis amigos y twittear estupideces. No quiero ser parte de esto. Pero estoy atrapado aquí contigo y estoy tratando de ayudar. Tal vez me equivoqué, ¿quién sabe? Pero has estado persiguiendo tu propia cola hacia Kelly por un tiempo y necesitas encontrar otra solución. Preferiblemente, no uno que involucre a los ángeles. Estoy de acuerdo con Dean, todos son unas pollas a excepción de ti. No es necesario que te sacrifiques para mantenerlos a salvo, porque sabes qué no funcionará. Estoy volando en esto, no hay juego de palabras. Estoy perdido, no sé si alguna vez voy a regresar a casa. Todo lo que puedo hacer es tratar de convencerlos de que permanezcan juntos, porque si no lo hacen, la visión de Sam se hará realidad.  
   
Castiel continuó mirando a Misha por un momento, y luego se relajó, bajando su brazo. Dean puso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Castiel, dándole un medio abrazo. —Cas, solo danos algo de tiempo para resolver esto —Los ojos verdes de Dean miraron implorantemente a Castiel.  
   
Castiel murmuró —Bien —y se dirigió a su habitación.  
   
Misha se apoyó en el oído de Dean y susurró en voz baja: —Ve a quitar la tapa del distribuidor de su automóvil. Es probable que se vaya cuando nadie está mirando —Esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente silencioso para no ser escuchado por un ser celestial. Dean echó un vistazo y se dirigió hacia el garaje. Misha exhaló y se apoyó en el mostrador.  
   
—¿Estas bien?

Misha miró a Sam y su expresión de cachorro. El cabello de Sam había caído en su cara. Parecía cansado, asustado y preocupado, todo al mismo tiempo. —Si esto sigue la trama de mi programa, Cas se unirá a los ángeles, desaparecerá por un tiempo, regresará para robar la Colt de Dean y perseguirá a Kelly con los ángeles. Dean mantendrá la Colt debajo de su almohada y no en la caja fuerte. Cuando Cas toque a Kelly, de repente se saldrá de la barandilla y saldrá huyendo con Kelly para esconderse, porque el nefelim le dará una visión. Lucifer lo perseguirá porque cuando el niño se acerque a nacer, la mierda extraña comienza a suceder con la trama de la realidad. Tuviste la idea de extraer la gracia del niño como Cas la extrajo de ti cuando tuviste restos de la gracia de Gadreel. Pero, tal vez Cas tenga razón, quizás solo sea una distracción. No sé por qué estoy aquí, no sé por qué me pusieron en el camino de Dean. Simplemente no lo sé, y esto es abrumador. Soy un actor. No soy un superhéroe. Incluso actuó los golpes porque no estoy entrenado para golpear realmente a alguien. Y mi espada de ángel es un puntal que no puede matar a una mosca. Siento que esto es una broma cósmica. Tal vez, estás atrapado conmigo, porque soy la consecuencia cósmica de matar a Billie.  
   
El bunker se abrió y cerró con un sonido de golpes. Misha y Sam entraron a la biblioteca para ver a Mary bajar las escaleras. —Sam, ¿qué pasa? Parecías un poco apagado. Cas, te ves muy ... diferente —Miró arriba y abajo del cuerpo de Misha en sus ajustados jeans, su ajustada camiseta azul y sus zapatillas tenis. Ella alcanzó a Sam y lo abrazó con fuerza. Se giró para hacer lo mismo con Misha, y él dio un paso atrás para evitarlo. No le parecía bien que ella lo abrazara cuando pensaba que era otra persona. Mary se sobresaltó y bajó los brazos.  
   
—Mamá, esto no es Cas. Su nombre es Misha.   
   
—¿Es el recipiente de Cas? ¿Está bien Cas?  
   
Misha respondió: —No. Soy solo yo. Cas está bien. Solo los estoy visitando... de otro lugar. Es un placer conocerte, Mary —Misha se ofreció a estrecharle la mano. Ella lo tomó con cautela. —Soy inofensivo —Misha le dio una amplia y encantadora sonrisa. Ella pareció desconcertada y lentamente retiró su mano.  
   
—Es muy diferente de Cas —Miró a Sam. Dean apareció por la esquina con una parte de un auto en la mano. Caminó hasta el desván para libros, sacó un par de libros, empujó la parte del auto detrás de los libros y los empujó hasta el fondo. Se limpió la mano en un trapo viejo antes de saludar a su madre.  
   
—Ya me encargué del asunto —le dijo a Misha—También me aseguré de que no funcionará nada más, ni siquiera desconecté la batería de Baby. Mamá, cuida las llaves de tu auto. Misha te va a informar sobre algunas cosas.  
   
Misha miró a Mary con seriedad. —Déjame explicarte la situación...  
   
Su mandíbula se abrió un momento y ella asintió.

▶▶▶

Los tres hombres y Mary se reunieron alrededor de una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Misha resumió todo lo que sabía sobre los hombres de letras británicos. Les contó que Ketch estaba limpiando lo que consideraba el desastre de Sam y Dean, matando a los que los chicos habían dejado vivir. Les contó sobre Mick, los hombres lobo y cómo había cambiado Mick después de matar a la chica lobo y ayudarlos a curar a Claire. Finalmente, les contó cómo los Hombres de las Letras vigilaban a todos los cazadores, incluidos Claire y Jody, en una habitación a la que Mary no tenía acceso. Decidió evitar el problema de que a Mary le lavaron el cerebro y matara a los cazadores. Si podían evitar que sucediera, no había ninguna razón para que Mary tuviera que pensar en ello. A mitad de la historia, Castiel entró y comenzó a escuchar la discusión. Se había quitado gabardina y el saco y se había arremangado. A Sam le sobresaltó porque le recordaba cómo lucía Lucifer cuando estaba trabajando en el hechizo para recuperar a Dean del submarino. Castiel se preocupó cuando escuchó que Claire había dejado a Jody para comenzar a cazar.  
   
Sam llamó para confirmar con Jody que Claire no estaba allí. Ella supuestamente estaba explorando universidades como Misha declaró. Castiel intentó llamar al número de Claire, pero fue al buzón de voz. Le dejó un mensaje pidiéndole que le devolviera la llamada.  
   
Misha terminó la historia contándoles cómo los cazadores estadounidenses habían matado a los Hombres de las Letras después de que los cazadores comenzaran a morir. Hizo una pausa y se encontró con los ojos de Sam. Dijo suavemente: —Matan a Eileen con un perro infierno provisto por Crowley —Las manos de Sam agarraron el borde de la mesa con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, pero mantuvo la cara sin emociones.  
   
Sam sacó su computadora portátil y buscó en la web los nombres de los hombres que los habían secuestrado. Parecía que ambos líderes habían muerto en un "accidente de entrenamiento" el día después de que los chicos escaparon. Hasta el momento, todo lo que Misha les había contado fue revisado.  
   
Quedaron entonces con qué hacer al respecto. Sam le confesó a Dean que él también había comenzado a ayudar a los Hombres de las Letras. Dean estaba molesto, pero lo metió en un segundo plano por ahora. El mejor curso de acción parecía ser ocultar sus huellas y salirse de la red para que los Hombres de las Letras no pudieran encontrarlas. Los Hombres de las Letras podían ingresar al Búnker en cualquier momento y sabían más sobre eso que los chicos, por lo que no era seguro. Sam había subido los archivos de Bunker, por lo que tenían acceso a muchos de los libros. Sam localizó el tratado original de Kripke sobre los ángeles y una selección de ingredientes de hechizos y los agregó a su bolsa de lona.  
   
Decidieron dividirse en dos grupos: Dean y Castiel llevaban el teléfono de Mary a algún lugar y lo dejaban, de modo que si los Hombres de las Letras lo rastreaban, serían desviados. Al mismo tiempo, Sam, Mary y Misha tirarían su auto en una dirección diferente. Se reunirían de nuevo en Topeka, Kansas.

Dean y Castiel tomaron el Impala y se dirigieron a Lawrence, donde rompieron el teléfono y lo tiraron a un contenedor de basura. Dean se detuvo en varios cajeros automáticos para retirar dinero de las diferentes cuentas que Charlie había creado para ellos.  
   
Mary condujo el auto hacia un lago, con Sam y Misha en la camioneta de reparto de Castiel (después de volver a colocar la tapa del distribuidor). En el lago, Mary buscó en su auto dispositivos de rastreo y encontró dos. Sam y Misha empujaron el auto hacia el lago. Estaban bastante seguros de haber sacado a Mary de la cuadrícula de Los Hombres de Letras.  
   
Después de abandonar el auto, Misha condujo la camioneta con Sam y Mary hasta un almacén abandonado en Topeka que Sam conocía. La cabina del auto estaba abarrotada con los 6'4 de Sam, Mary y Misha atascados sentados en el asiento del banco. Sam y Mary compararon silenciosamente las notas sobre los Hombres de las Letras, mientras Misha conducía en silencio. Estaba cansado y no quería más que dormir. No sabía cómo sobrevivían los Winchesters con cuatro horas de sueño por noche. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Sam, él llevó el camión al almacén. Mary y Sam salieron del automóvil para hacer un barrido de seguridad del almacén y establecer algunas defensas. Misha se estiró en el asiento del banco y cerró los ojos. El cansancio lo superó y cayó en un sueño profundo.  
   
Después de descolgar el teléfono, Castiel y Dean se dirigieron hacia Topeka para encontrarse con los demás. Castiel no había traído su gabardina ni su saco. De alguna manera parecía más pequeño, presionado contra la puerta con la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana. Su cabello estaba más arrugado de lo normal y el desgarro en su cara era más pronunciado. Parecía miserable. Dean recordó cómo se veía Castiel en el granero, mientras suplicaba a los Winchesters que corrieran para que no pasara su último momento viendo a la familia que amaba morir.  
   
Dean se aclaró la garganta. Castiel lo miró. —Cas, a veces nos envolvemos tanto en nuestras cosas, que nos olvidamos... —Dean se calló, pensando que estaba a punto de darle a Castiel el mismo discurso que hizo después de que Lucifer fue expulsado de él. —Mierda, no puedo hacer esto otra vez.

—Dean, no tienes que hacerlo. Sé lo que vas a decir. No tienes que decirlo, sé que tú y Sam se preocupan por mí. Estoy bien. Solo quiero limpiar mi desorden. Dejé que Kelly se escapara, dejé que te capturaran y, al parecer, no pude ayudar a poner a Lucifer en su jaula. Quiero... necesito limpiar mi desorden. Tal como lo intenté cuando liberé a los Leviatanes y cuando hice caer a los ángeles —Castiel suspiró y miró hacia su regazo, como si todos los secretos del universo pudieran resolverse si él solo se quedara mirando sus rodillas el tiempo suficiente.  
   
Dean tomó una decisión doble cuando recordó haberle dicho a Castiel que no le importaba si estaba roto, que debería limpiar su desorden cuando intentaban localizar a Dick Roman. Echó otro vistazo a Castiel y vio lo cansado y desgarbado que parecía. Parecía más un contador con exceso de trabajo que un ángel del Señor. No se suponía que los ángeles se cansaran. ¿Cuándo Dean dejó que se pusiera tan mal?

Dean se detuvo en el siguiente camino que vio y estacionó el Impala en un campo. Salió, caminó alrededor del auto y abrió la puerta de Castiel. —Fuera ahora.  
   
Castiel suspiró y salió del coche. —¿Me estás echando de nuevo? —su voz era cansada y aún más monótona de lo habitual.  
   
—No, idiota, voy a hacer lo que debería haber hecho en el establo de Ramiel, pero siempre tengo un palo en el culo. No hago bien las palabras. Me imagino que la gente debería ser capaz de resolver las cosas por acciones. Eres como mi hermano para mí, pero también eres algo más para lo que no tengo palabras —Dean le dio un fuerte abrazo al ángel. Castiel se tensó, pero lentamente se relajó— Con Sammy siempre tengo que estar pendiente. El es mi hermanito. Sé que ahora ha crecido y me ha salvado el culo tantas veces como yo. Pero tú eres algo diferente. Te rebelaste por mí. Renunciaste a tu hogar, tu familia, tu ejército, tus alas, todo. Tú me elegiste, no porque yo fuera familia. Me elegiste porque eres tú y yo soy yo. No el infierno, ni el purgatorio, ni el cielo, ni Naomi, ni la Oscuridad, ni Lucifer podría destruir este vínculo entre nosotros. Tú y yo, simplemente estamos mejor juntos. Mamá y Sam. Somos una familia. Normalmente no digo palabras porque creo que las acciones hablan más que ellas, pero te he tratado como una mierda muchas veces. Te dije que no me importaba que te rompieran, nunca escuché ni me ofrecí a ayudar con Raphael, y te eché del búnker cuando eras humano e impotente sin nada más que los cien dólares que te di. Te golpeé cuando tuve la Marca. A cambio, me hiciste sentir que valía algo y me salvaste cada momento. Nunca te rendiste conmigo, no importa lo mal que me puse. Te lo debo todo y no te merezco. Pero nunca quiero que pienses que no te amo. Aprecio cada golpe que has recibido y dado en esta loca aventura. No sé qué sucederá en el futuro, demonios, ni siquiera sé si lo superaremos mañana. No puedo y no quiero imaginar un futuro sin ti en él. Lo siento mucho por todo lo que dije o hice que te hizo pensar que eres menos importante para mí de lo que eres —podía sentir los sollozos que venían del ángel antes de escucharlos. Ahora estaba soportando la mayor parte del peso de Castiel. Lo empujó suavemente hacia la capucha del Impala y lo levantó. —Venga... —Castiel tiró de sus piernas hacia el auto y se movió más hacia el centro. Dean también se sentó en el capó y se acostó a su lado. Rodeó a Castiel con un brazo y miró las estrellas. Cuando Castiel se tranquilizó, Dean dijo en voz baja: —Ahora, este fue un momento de película para chicas.  
   
—Sam nunca te dejará vivir por esto —dijo Castiel en voz baja.  
   
—Bueno, que se joda Sam. Él puede encontrar a su propio maldito ángel en lugar de siempre tomar prestado el mío.  
   
Castiel sonrió débilmente. —Esto no resuelve el hecho de que perdí a Kelly y que Lucifer aún podía soltarse. Eso está sobre mí.  
   
—Somos un equipo. Encontraremos a Kelly, encontraremos la manera de ayudar al bebé, le patearemos el trasero a Crowley y devolveremos a Lucifer a su jaula. Y luego, durante un bis, vamos a golpear a esos hijos de puta británicos hasta que todos estén muertos o regresen a Inglaterra. Y luego, tendremos pastel. ¡Al infinito y más allá!

—Sé que eso es de Toy Story.  
   
—No me juzgues. Es un clásico.  
   
—También sé que ves películas de chicas. Netflix dijo que viste el "El Diario" y "Thelma y Louise".  
   
—Cállate, Cas, solo porque dije que te amo no te doy permiso para juzgar. Tonto —Dean replicó.  
   
Castiel le sonrió suavemente y dijo: —Idiota.

▶▶▶

Misha se despertó cuando el olor de la pizza flotó sobre él. Su estómago gruñó. Salió de la camioneta y se acercó a Sam y Mary que estaban comiendo pizza. Mary estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre una caja. Sam estaba tendido en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la caja. Sam sacó un par de rebanadas de la caja junto a él, las deslizó en un plato de papel junto a un refresco y los entregó a Misha.  
   
—¿No hay Dean o Cas todavía? —Misha tomó un bocado de la pizza vegetariana, saboreando el sabor. No había comido nada desde la dona de esa mañana, y ahora estaba oscuro otra vez.  
   
—Él llamó. Están aquí en veinte minutos. Tuvieron que parar para tratar algo, no sé qué. "Adquirí" un SUV negro para nosotros y encontré un almacén que podría adaptarse al Impala. Pagué en efectivo durante un año, por lo que el Impala debería estar a salvo. Debe haber un par de platos almacenados en el maletero del Impala. Entraré en el DMV para hacerlos coincidir.   
   
Mary dijo: —La parte difícil es convencer a Dean de que deje a Baby en algún lugar. Él y ese auto están unidos por la cadera, al igual que John —Mary tuvo una mirada melancólica.  
   
—Los Hombres de las Letras están tan conectados a todo, que podrían encontrar el Impala en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Encontraron a Sam y Dean en un bosque nacional. Encontrar un Chevy 67 raro sería un juego de niños —Misha murmuró porque su boca estaba llena de pizza.  
   
Oyeron el rugido del Impala cuando se acercaba. Sam se puso de pie y se levantó. —Me encargaré de Dean —Caminó afuera, Misha podía verlos gesticular entre sí a través de la ventana. Castiel estaba con ellos con su cabeza yendo y viniendo entre los Winchesters como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis. De vez en cuando, ponía la mano en el hombro de uno u otro. Finalmente, Dean resopló hacia la parte trasera del auto y comenzó a sacar bolsas y armas del maletero. Sam y Castiel tomaron cada uno una carga y lo trasladaron todo a la caja de la camioneta.  
   
Mary murmuró: —Los tres juntos son realmente algo. ¿Eres así con tus versiones en casa?  
   
Misha suspiró y gimió dramáticamente, —No tienes idea. Los echo de menos, incluso si son gilipollas a veces. Quiero ir a casa cuando todo esto termine. No soy material de héroe.  
   
—Creo que los héroes son personas que hacen lo que se necesita hacer sin que se les pregunte y sin ser recompensados simplemente porque es lo correcto. Usted, señor, pareces calificar para mí como un héroe —Misha le sonrió tímidamente.  
   
—Gracias, pero Cas necesita eso más que yo. Esta cosa de ángel apesta. Interpreté a Cas durante una década hasta el momento y, a excepción de su relación con Dean y Sam, todo apesta bastante. Los otros ángeles lo odian. Esencialmente está prohibido del cielo. Esos muchachos son todo lo que tiene. Y tú ahora —Él le sonrió y le apretó el hombro. Mary le sonrió y se limpió un poco de salsa de pizza de la comisura de la boca de Misha.

—Oye, ahora, chico actor. No más movimientos con mi mamá —Dean le dio a Misha un suave golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras agarraba la pizza restante. —Cas y yo estamos llevando el Impala a la tienda. Luego haremos una caminata hacia donde Sammy escondió el SUV. Sam te llevará a un hotel. Muevan las bolsas a una habitación y Sam abandonará el camión y regresará caminando. Nos encontraremos allí. Dinero en efectivo de aquí en adelante, no hay tarjetas. Con suerte, eso será suficiente para deshacerse de esos hijos de perra hasta que tengamos tiempo para lidiar con ellos —Misha sonrió al darse cuenta de que Dean seguía planeando las cosas para que nunca dejara de lado al ángel.   
   
El grupo volvió a reunirse en un motel después de guardar el Impala y abandonar el auto. Sam y Dean empacaron la parte trasera de la camioneta, arreglando las cosas como ellos querían. Castiel pareció llorar la pérdida de su camioneta. Perdió sus alas, por lo que el camión era la única forma en que podía moverse. Había perdido su coche más viejo cuando Metatron lo robó. Él y los vehículos parecían tener relaciones cortas.  
   
El grupo se dividió en dos salas. Castiel, Dean y Misha tomaron una habitación, mientras que Mary y Sam tomaron la otra. Castiel colocó la computadora portátil de Sam en la mesa y comenzó a buscar señales de Kelly, mientras Dean y Misha dormían. Cuando Dean se despertó unas horas más tarde, Castiel parecía estar dormido con la cabeza apoyada en los brazos y se inclinó sobre la mesa. Dean le dio un codazo a Castiel para que se despertara y susurró: —Vete a acostarte en mi cama. Voy a salir corriendo a buscar el desayuno —Dean estaba preocupado cuando Castiel obedeció sin hacer preguntas y se subió a la cama, cerrando los ojos. Los ángeles normalmente no necesitan dormir. Dean se preguntó cuánto tiempo había sido así Castiel. ¿Era algo suyo por el ataque de Ramiel?  
   
Cuando Dean regresó con café y tacos de desayuno para todos, Mary y Sam se habían reunido con los demás en su habitación. Misha estaba sentada en la computadora portátil, mirando sitios de bienes raíces. Dean puso la comida en la mesa y miró por encima del hombro de Misha. —¿Planeando dejarnos?  
   
Misha levantó la vista y volvió su atención a la pantalla. —Necesitamos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos en silencio, pero los hombres británicos los han estudiado a todos y probablemente conozcan todas sus casas de seguridad. No pueden saber de mí, así que encontrar un lugar es un comodín. —Dean se encogió de hombros, eso parecía razonable.

—Creo que Eileen encontrará a Dagon en Iowa, pero no sé qué ciudad —Misha realmente esperaba que la realidad siguiera ese aspecto de los guiones. Misha buscó en diferentes sitios web hasta que encontró una granja para alquilar fuera de Waterloo. Iowa. Parecía aislado, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a su abigarrada tripulación con algo de espacio de sobra. Colocaría a Dile donde se encontrara a Dagon en tan solo unas horas de viaje y no debería estar en el radar de Los Hombres de Letras y dispuso alquilar el lugar usando la identidad de Jimmy Novak.  
   
Después de que todos terminaron de comer, empacaron el resto del equipo en el SUV. Dean condujo, mientras Sam montaba el copiloto. Misha y Mary se sentaron en la fila del medio, mientras Cas cabalgaba solo en la parte de atrás, revisando el tratado del ángel. Misha sabía que Castiel probablemente estaba tratando de encontrar una manera de enviarlo a casa lo más rápido posible. Eso lo hizo feliz y lo irritó. No estaba seguro de por qué, pero a Castiel realmente le disgustaba. Castiel todavía no se había vuelto a poner su gabardina. Misha reflexionó sobre por qué el ángel cambiaría su atuendo después de tanto tiempo.  
   
Dean se quejó en voz alta de que el SUV que Sam robó no tenía un reproductor de casetes, por lo que no podía reproducir sus cintas. Sam suspiró, sacó su reproductor de MP3, lo conectó al sistema de sonido del SUV y encendió los grandes éxitos de Led Zeppelin. Dean se detuvo en la carretera y comenzó a conducir desde Topeka a Iowa.


	5. Homeward Bound

Después de unas cinco horas, Dean llevó el SUV al estacionamiento del agente de bienes raíces. Castiel sacó la cartera de Jimmy Novak y lentamente le entregó a Misha la licencia de conducir. Parecía que quería retirarlo, incluso mientras extendía su mano. —Te lo devolveré, lo prometo —Misha sonrió tranquilizador a Castiel. Misha hizo una pausa: —Podrías entrar y firmar el contrato de arrendamiento si no quieres que lo haga. Cualquiera de nosotros podría hacerlo.

Castiel suspiró. —No. Tus habilidades sociales son mejores. Probablemente haría algo para despertar sospechas —Dean frunció el ceño a Cas un poco.

—Cas, tus habilidades sociales están bien.

Sam negó con la cabeza y salió del auto con Misha. Sam murmuró a Misha, mientras se acercaban a la puerta de la oficina de bienes raíces. —Estoy preocupado por Cas. Él está muy deprimido con todo.

—Bueno, Dean se lo está tomando en serio ahora. Creo que si Dean pudiera tener la guardia lo suficientemente baja como para que Cas viera lo importante que es para él, Cas haría un gran progreso. Es solo que se considera a sí mismo como un recurso que todos usen en lugar de alguien a quien aman. No los dejará sacrificarse, sino que saltará por la ladera de un acantilado para convertirse en mártir.

Sam le dio a Misha una sonrisa triste. —Esto demuestra que estamos tan absortos que podemos leer a Cas y Dean mejor que yo. Pensé que todo era tan obvio. Ahora, no puedo creer lo mucho que extrañé.

—Bueno, he 'visto' a Cas, cuando ustedes no están cerca. Sólo tienen una imagen de lo que él le dice, y hay muchas cosas que él no hace para que no tenga que lidiar con eso. Él quiere disminuir tu carga asumiendo todo. Creo que vio a Dean demasiado para entender cuándo pedir ayuda y cuándo hacerlo.

Misha abrió la puerta de la oficina. La corpulenta mujer rubia con una placa con el nombre que decía "Georgia" estaba detrás del escritorio. Georgia saludó a la pareja y le entregó a Misha algunas formas para completar. Se sorprendió un poco cuando Misha le pagó en efectivo, pero se lo tomó con calma. Miró entre Sam y Misha, —Espero que ustedes disfruten allí. Ustedes dos hacen una pareja tan adorable.

Sam se sobresaltó; sin embargo, Misha solo se agachó y tomó la mano de Sam. —Estoy seguro de que será maravilloso para una pareja que recién comienza. ¿Verdad, cariño?

Sam se fue con eso. —Sí. Esperamos agregar algo a nuestra familia en breve. Una granja en el país es el lugar perfecto para hacerlo —Se inclinó un poco hacia Misha.

Georgia preguntó: —¿Qué es lo que hacen, muchachos?

Misha se detuvo un momento. Sam soltó: —Contable de impuestos. Es un contable de impuestos. Puede trabajar en cualquier parte. Y estoy trabajando en mi disertación para mi doctorado en áreas rurales de América y leyendas urbanas.

—¿Leyendas urbanas? Eso suena fascinante. Ustedes, muchachos, tendrán que volver y contarme más sobre eso. Me aseguraré de enviar a cualquiera que necesite ayuda con sus impuestos, Jimmy —Georgia le entregó las llaves a Misha con una amplia sonrisa —Viene amueblado, pero si todos quieren poner sus propios muebles, háganmelo saber y enviaré un camión para recoger las piezas que no quieren.

—Gracias, señora, y gracias por dejarnos alquilar este lugar. Estoy seguro de que es perfecto para nosotros.

Después de que salieron de la oficina, Misha miró a Sam —¿Contador de impuestos? Si tengo que hacer algún maldito impuesto, alguien será auditado.

—Bueno, Dean siempre pensó que Castiel parecía un sagrado contador de impuestos, así que improvisé.

Misha puso los ojos en blanco —Tienes la oportunidad de hacer los formularios de impuestos para cualquiera que nos moleste.

Los dos volvieron a subir al todoterreno. Misha le dio a Dean instrucciones para llegar a la granja. Dean se detuvo en el pequeño camino de la granja, conduciendo con cuidado a través de los agujeros de los baches. Dean se encogió un poco y escuchó que el tren de aterrizaje del SUV golpeó algo —Genial, finalmente me alegro de estar manejando el SUV en lugar de Baby. Odiaría llevar a Baby en una carretera así —Se detuvieron en la granja unos minutos después. Aunque los 20 acres alrededor de la granja no fueron plantados, la propiedad de la granja estaba rodeada por campos de maíz en tres lados y una zona boscosa en el cuarto. La casa parecía un poco destartalada, necesitaba un trabajo de pintura para reemplazar la pintura azul claro que se estaba desconchando, pero en general parecía estar en buenas condiciones. El edificio de dos pisos tenía un amplio porche y las puertas de una bodega de tormentas a un lado. Un granero grande se sentó a la izquierda de la misma. Dean estacionó el SUV y dijo: —Hogar, dulce hogar.

Mary, Misha y Sam fueron a revisar la casa, mientras que Castiel y Dean se dirigieron hacia el granero. Misha agarró las bolsas de lona de Mary y las de él para llevarlas a la casa.

Misha inmediatamente fue a revisar la cocina, asegurándose de que la nevera funcionara. La cocina estaba limpia con mucho espacio de encimeras y gabinetes. Probó la estufa. Todo se veía bien aquí. Un rincón de la cocina contenía una mesa de comedor con seis sillas.

Sam miró las otras habitaciones en el primer piso. Había una sala de estar con un sofá y un par de sillas, una oficina de tamaño medio con un escritorio y varias estanterías, un baño y una sala de estar vacía con una gran chimenea. Abrió la puerta del sótano y miró hacia abajo. A diferencia del lugar antiguo de Bobby, el sótano estaba completamente construido con una sala de estar con un par de cómodos sillones y una mesa larga con sillas, un dormitorio adicional con una cama completa, un baño y una lavandería.

Mary subió las escaleras para mirar el piso superior. Había cuatro habitaciones con dos baños. Una de las habitaciones tenía camas gemelas que parecían la habitación de un niño. Las otras habitaciones tenían una cama doble. Los muebles parecían gastados y bien usados, pero eran resistentes.

Misha, Mary y Sam se reunieron de nuevo en la sala de estar. Sam sacó su tableta y comenzó a hacer una lista de las necesidades para terminar de configurar la casa, mientras Misha escribía una lista de compra en su teléfono. Mary comenzó a ordenar la casa.

Mientras tanto, Cas y Dean miraron hacia el viejo granero. Estaba casi vacío, excepto por algunos viejos implementos de granja y heno mohoso. Dean comenzó a estornudar, con los ojos llorosos. Se había sentido bien antes de entrar en el granero. De repente, un pequeño y esponjoso gato naranja se catapultó desde el desván, aterrizando cerca de los pies de Dean. El pequeño gato comenzó a enrollarse entre las piernas de Dean. —No, no, no, no estamos teniendo un gato.

Castiel levantó al gatito y lo miró con cara de preocupación: —Creo que tiene hambre, Dean.

—Se puede ir a cazar ratas o algo así. No vayas a nombrarlo.

Castiel le dirigió una sonrisa irónica y miró fijamente los ojos ámbar del gato. —No necesito nombrarlo. Su nombre es Felicia y alguien la dejó en el camino hace dos días. Tiene hambre, Dean. Cuando tienes hambre, no te hago comer ratas.

Dean estornudó ruidosamente de nuevo —Bien, obtendremos comida para gatos, pero vive en el granero. No la escabullimos en la casa.

—Ella no lo hará Dean.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco y le hizo un gesto a Castiel para que retrocediera hacia la puerta. Castiel bajó al gato y siguió a Dean hacia la casa. Felicia corrió tras ellos, casi tropezando con Dean media docena de veces en el camino hacia la puerta. Dean murmuró sobre gatos todo el camino.

Después de un poco de discusión, Misha y Sam condujeron el SUV de regreso a la ciudad para comprar comestibles, ropa de cama y otras cosas necesarias antes de que pudieran instalarse. Dean eligió un dormitorio con una cama doble y desempacó su ropa en los cajones. Castiel se sentó en el borde de la cama mirándolo. —¿Por qué no vas a elegir un dormitorio, Cas?

—No duermo. El resto de ustedes lo hacen.

—Estuviste dormido esta mañana. ¿Qué fue eso?

Castiel miró hacia otro lado. —Desde Ramiel, me he dormido un par de veces si no me estoy moviendo. Pero está bien, Dean. No me siento enfermo. Solo estoy tomando un poco de tiempo extra para recuperar mi gracia. Dormir y meditar ayuda algunas veces.

—Si algo estuviera realmente mal, me lo dirías, ¿verdad, Cas?

—Por supuesto, Dean. Estoy bien —Castiel le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Dean miró fijamente a Castiel atentamente. Todavía sentía que el ángel estaba retirado y no del todo. Honestamente, sin embargo, había pasado un tiempo desde que pasó mucho tiempo con Castiel. Los últimos meses habían sido un desastre ya que Lucifer poseía a Castiel, Castiel fue con Crowley a buscar a Lucifer, el tiempo que él y Sam habían pasado en prisión, y luego Castiel comenzó la búsqueda de Kelly. Dean había echado de menos a Castiel. Por primera vez, Dean pensó en cuánto tiempo pasaba Castiel aislado de la gente. Sam siempre castigó a Dean y lo mantuvo cuerdo. ¿Por qué no había pensado que Castiel pasaba tanto tiempo solo? Castiel realmente no tenía a nadie más que a los Winchesters. Dean se prometió a sí mismo que se aseguraría de que mantuvieran a Castiel más cerca de casa. Los tres formaban un equipo; Solo tenía que convencer al ángel de eso.

✡✡✡

Cuando los otros regresaron, comenzaron a preparar la casa correctamente.

Sam estableció la oficina empacando los libros que pudo llevar a las estanterías y colocando su computadora portátil en el escritorio. Después de ponerse en marcha, inmediatamente comenzó a investigar sobre los nefilim y las formas de obtener la gracia.

Misha se dispuso a arreglar la cocina. Desempacó los comestibles en los armarios y la nevera y se dispuso a lavar las sartenes y los platos que habían comprado. Salió al porche delantero, dejó un plato de comida y sirvió un poco de comida para gatos. El gatito vino corriendo y comenzó a comer la comida vorazmente.

Dean ayudó a Mary a instalar las habitaciones de arriba. Dean había decidido tomar la habitación con dos camas, en caso de que Castiel quisiera descansar y dormir de vez en cuando.

Dean emigró a la cocina cuando olía a hamburguesas siendo cocinadas. Misha estaba de pie frente a la estufa, friendo hamburguesas en una sartén y tocino en otra. Bollos y condimentos ya estaban sentados en el mostrador. Un pastel de cereza todavía estaba en su caja. —Las hamburguesas de queso con tocino vienen, Dean.

Dean exclamó: —¡Amigo, pastel!

Misha le sonrió por encima del hombro: —Bueno, no sería una gran fiesta de inauguración sin pastel. Hay cerveza en la nevera.

Dean sonrió con aprecio mientras abría la nevera y tomaba dos cervezas. Abrió la de Misha y la colocó en el mostrador junto a él.

—Huele bien. ¿Puedo ayudar?

—¿Podrías hacer una ensalada para Sam? Hay papas fritas en el horno para hornear.

Dean le dirigió a Misha una mirada agria, pero abrió el refrigerador y comenzó a sacar los ingredientes de la ensalada. Misha golpeó a Dean en el hombro para señalar hacia afuera a través de la ventana. Castiel estaba de pie en el porche, sosteniendo y acariciando a Felicia. El gatito se había acurrucado contra él y estaba acostado de espaldas. Castiel estaba hablando con el gatito y periódicamente Felicia le maullaba.

Dean sacudió la cabeza. Misha sonrió: —Parece que cuando vuelvas al búnker, vas a tener un nuevo ocupante.

Dean gruñó: —Voy a tener que abastecerme de Benadryl —A pesar de su rudeza, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —Misha, ¿qué hace cuando no está con nosotros?

Misha se congeló. —Dean, recuerda que solo muestran las secuencias de acción y los puntos de la trama. Cuando hago escenas en solitario como Castiel, tiendo a estar buscando personas o cosas, viajando a donde ustedes están o peleando contra algo. Los ángeles son realmente una polla para él. En su mayoría, miran hacia abajo y lo insultan. A veces, lo torturan si el estado de ánimo lo afecta. Solo vislumbro un poco. No puedo ser él si está en el parque viendo a los niños jugar o seguir a las abejas. Sólo veo las cosas extremas. Aunque le duela, especialmente después de que Hannah lo había traicionado. Pensaba que ella era su única verdadera amiga entre los ángeles. Sin embargo, cuando un ángel está en problemas, intenta ayudarlos. Es muy frustrante retratar a Castiel a veces, porque nunca parece tener un descanso. Ishim no estaba muy lejos cuando dijo que no tenía un hogar, solo ustedes y su gabardina.

—Y aparentemente no quiere usar el abrigo ahora —Dean hizo un gesto hacia la de Castiel, quien solo tenía puesto el pantalón y la camisa. Su traje de chaqueta, corbata y abrigo se habían ido.

—No sé qué pasa con eso. La única vez que estuve sin el abrigo fue cuando Cas era humano. Es un dolor en el culo tener que usarlo cuando hace calor afuera. Es posible que Cas no sienta calor y frío mucho, pero yo sí.

Dean tiene una mirada pensativa.

Después de que terminaron de preparar la cena, Dean llamó a todos a la mesa. Castiel se acercó y se sentó a la mesa para unirse a ellos. No comió nada, pero tomó una cerveza. Todos estaban de buen humor y hacían una conversación informal. Castiel rompió el humor cuando preguntó: —Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Kelly? ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a buscarla?

Sam respondió: —Cas, yo me comunique con Eileen. Ella irá a Idaho y buscará el rastro de Dagon. Ahí es a donde te dirigías. Jody también envió a otros cazadores para reportar cualquier señal demoníaca. Ahora que sabemos que Kelly está con un príncipe del infierno, comenzaremos a investigar los presagios demoníacos. También saqué las cintas de vigilancia del restaurante donde se mató al ángel, y obtuve un par de juegos de placas. Hablé con Jody y ella va a comenzar a ejecutarlas a través del sistema y ver si puede reducir cuál podría ser el de Dagon. Por ahora, vamos a entrar en modo de investigación y mantener un perfil bajo. Tenemos que mantenernos fuera del radar de los Hombres de Letras todo el tiempo que podamos.

Castiel le dio una mirada frustrada. Golpeó su cerveza sobre la mesa y se fue afuera. Dean se puso de pie y lo siguió.

—Cas, háblame. Sé que esta no es la forma en que usualmente te acercas a las cosas, pero es la forma en que Sam y yo encontramos que funciona. Usamos computadoras, miramos videos, resolvemos cosas. No por lo general, salir corriendo a ciegas para encontrar algo que justifique un análisis más detallado. La caza es un 90% de investigación, el 10% conseguir separar las cosas.

—Solías correr. Parar en hoteles de mala muerte o dormir en tu auto. Luego, conseguiste el bunker y la vida cambió.

Dean puso una mano en el brazo de Castiel. —Cas, es porque finalmente encontramos un hogar. Sam y yo nunca tuvimos eso cuando éramos niños. Crecimos en el auto. Ahora, con el búnker, tengo un lugar para volver a casa. Una buena cama, no puedo evitarlo. Empecé a recolectar algunas cosas. Espero que cuando todo esto termine, podamos regresar. También es tu hogar. Tienes una habitación. Perteneces allí con nosotros.

Castiel apartó la mirada de Dean y miró hacia la distancia. —Una vez pensé que era mi hogar. La presión del agua era excelente. La comida era abundante. Pensé: esto es lo que estaba buscando. Pensé que los tres podríamos ser una verdadera familia. Entonces me echaste. Sé que necesitabas proteger a Sam. Lo entiendo. Sam ha sido y siempre será tu prioridad. No estoy enojado por eso, Dean. Es difícil recuperar ese sentimiento con todo lo que siguió. Los callejones en los que dormía, las cosas que tenía que hacer para arreglármelas. La gente que... —Castiel se calló —Cuando me encontraste trabajando en el Gas N Sip, no había estado allí mucho tiempo. Me tomó un tiempo llegar tan lejos. April me hizo desconfiar en creerle a alguien. Me arriesgué cuando Nora me preguntó si necesitaba un trabajo en el Gas N Sip, me trajo un propósito. Y luego, cuando llegaste, actuaste como si fuera demasiado bueno para eso. En realidad, Dean, trabajar en el Gas N Sip es probablemente la única cosa en la que he tenido éxito. 

—Lo siento, Cas. Si solo pudiera rehacer una cosa otra vez, echarte del bunker sería uno de los mejores lugares. Podría haberte enviado a Jody o Charlie o Garth, incluso. O podría haberlo hecho. Ponte a ti y a Kevin en otro lugar, lejos de nosotros. Podría haber hecho tantas cosas en lugar de darte cien dólares y llevarte a la ciudad. Estoy tan envuelto en salvar a Sam, que realmente hago cosas de mierda a otras personas.

—Sam es importante —Castiel se volvió hacia Dean. —No dije esto para hacerte sentir mal. Solo estaba tratando de explicar por qué me resulta difícil aceptar el búnker como mi hogar. No tengo hogar, excepto donde tú y Sam me necesitan.

—¿Qué pasa si queremos que estés con nosotros? ¿Solo para pasar el rato? ¿Ver Netflix juntos?

—Sólo llamas cuando me necesitas.

Dean fue sorprendido. Recordó el momento en que el ángel Rachel lo acusó de eso cuando ella respondió a una oración para que Castiel los ayudara. Ella le había dicho que era la amiga de Castiel, mientras que solo lo llamaban cuando lo necesitaban. —Eso no es cierto, Cas. Te quiero con nosotros todo el tiempo. No me gusta cuando sales durante semanas y meses a la vez. Me preocupo por ti, especialmente cuando te desapareces un tiempo y no puedo ponerte al teléfono. Sé que tienes cosas que hacer y lo respeto, pero te queremos con nosotros. Tú eres nuestra familia. A veces, has sido nuestra única familia. Cuando te digo que te necesito, no quiero decir que necesito que hagas algo por mí. Significa que a veces te necesito solo para ayudarme a mantener mi mierda. Cuando pensé que morías después de que los leviatanes te poseyeran, me envió en una espiral decadente, hombre. Quise decir lo que dije ayer. Eres muy importante para mí.

Castiel miró a Dean con los ojos de cerca otra vez. —¿Estás seguro de que Sam siente lo mismo?

—Sí, bueno, tal vez no tan intensamente. Tú y yo tenemos un vínculo más profundo, bla, bla, bla. Pero ahora pregúntale a él, y él te dirá lo mismo que yo. Tenerte a ti, mamá y Sam en el búnker. Pensé que lo teníamos todo. Desafortunadamente, tenemos que detener el apocalipsis... otra vez —Dean puso los ojos en blanco.

Castiel dio una de sus raras risas. —¿Debe ser el jueves?

Dean habló con Castiel por un tiempo más, y luego fue a ayudar a limpiar después de la cena. Observó mientras secaba los platos, Castiel jugando con el gatito en el porche delantero. A Dean realmente no le gustaban los gatos, pero estaba contento de que Castiel hubiera encontrado al gatito para hacerle compañía.


	6. Tattoo

A la mañana siguiente, los Winchesters, Castiel y Misha se reunieron alrededor de la mesa mientras comían cuencos de cereal discutiendo el próximo movimiento. Decidieron que no tendría sentido hablar con Crowley hasta que tuvieran a Rowena de su lado. Sam hizo la llamada a Rowena.

Rowena contestó el teléfono con un tono de larga espera: —¿Y ahora qué, Samuel? ¿Dean perdió la memoria de nuevo? ¿Necesitas una poción de amor para finalmente conseguir una chica? ¿Alguien te convirtió en un alce real?

—Rowena, Lucifer no está en su jaula.

—¿Qué, Samuel? Lo envié de vuelta. ¿Lo dejaste salir de nuevo? Te juro que...

Sam se aclaró la garganta. —Crowley lo hizo.

—Fergus, ¿qué?

—Bueno, aparentemente, subvirtió tu hechizo y encerró a Lucifer en un recipiente que usa magia de la jaula.

Rowena dejó escapar un suspiro de exasperación. —Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

Sam tragó saliva. —Vamos a hablar con Crowley y tratar de convencerlo de que lo envíe de regreso a la jaula. Y nos preguntábamos...

—Detente ahí. Ya arriesgué la vida y la extremidad dos veces para enviarlo de vuelta a la jaula. ¿Y quieres que lo haga por tercera vez? Necesito recordarte, Samuel, que a Lucifer realmente no le gusto.

—La cosa es, Rowena, tenemos una buena autoridad de que la primera cosa que hará Lucifer cuando se aleje de Crowley, y sabes que se alejará de Crowley, es perseguirte y matarte porque eres la única que sabe enviarlo de vuelta.

Rowena dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. —Si ustedes pueden acorralar nuevamente a Lucifer, vendré a ayudar. Pero lo juro, alguien realmente debería matar a mi hijo. ¿Crees que el ángel podría...?

—¿Podemos decidir que después de descubrir qué tan cooperativo es? Él salvó recientemente la vida de Cas, por lo que Dean le dará un pase por un tiempo. Y, Rowena, ¿podrías posiblemente buscar un hechizo que envie a alguien de vuelta a su propia realidad si se extravió aquí?

—Pides una pulgada y recorres una milla. ¿Qué has hecho ahora?

—Bueno, otra versión de Cas surgió del futuro en una realidad alternativa y realmente nos gustaría enviarlo a casa. Entonces, si estuvieras tan inclinado a descubrir cómo enviarlo a casa, te deberíamos una.

Rowena hizo una ruidosa carcajada, —Ustedes ya me deben dos.

—¿Tres es el encanto, Rowena?

—Bien, Samuel. Si arrinconas a Lucifer, te ayudaré a devolverlo. Pero te advierto que esta es la última vez que te ayudo con él o con cualquier otro hechizo. Quiero dejar todo esto atrás. Yo quiero una vida agradable y normal, donde el diablo no esté siempre corriendo porque ustedes y Crowley no pueden dejar las cosas en paz.

—Gracias, Rowena. Estaré en contacto contigo, cuando nos acerquemos.

Sam se reunió con los demás. —Lo hará si acorralamos a Lucifer. Sin embargo, creo que esta es la última vez que nos ayudará a hacer algo.

▶▶▶

Dean, Sam, Castiel y Misha decidieron ir a la ciudad a comprar algo de ropa adicional para Misha.

Llegaron a Walmart y Misha desapareció en la sección de hombres para buscar ropa adicional. Sam se dirigió a la electrónica para mirar las tablets.

Dean y Castiel fueron al pasillo de la cerveza y se abastecieron. Castiel miró a Dean. —También me gustaría comprar algo de ropa.

Dean levantó una ceja, pero llevó a Castiel al departamento de hombres. Castiel miró confundida alrededor de la ropa.

Dean preguntó: —Cas, ¿qué hiciste con la ropa cuando eras humano antes?

—Bueno, el primer juego la saqué de una lavandería. Ahí es donde dejé mi gabardina. Extraño la gabardina de Jimmy. Luego, tomé algo de ropa en diferentes refugios para personas sin hogar. Simplemente me entregaban lo que fuera más cercano a mi talla y Nora me compró la camisa que usaba en el Gas n Sip porque no podía usar una camiseta y no sabía qué quería decir con botones. Para mi traje, fue cuando entré en un departamento de ropa cuando me dijo que necesitaba un traje para entrevistas, el vendedor me mostró varias cosas y al final no supe que comprar. 

Dean se sintió nuevamente culpable por haber tirado a Castiel del búnker de la manera en que lo había hecho. Al menos podría haberle comprado algo de ropa primero.

—Bueno, Cas, si quieres ropa, comenzaremos con unos jeans —Dean tomó un par de vaqueros de diferentes estantes y envió a Castiel a un vestidor para probárselos. Después de que Cas seleccionó el tamaño que mejor se ajustaba, Dean lo llevó donde estaban las camisas. Cas rodeó las camisas de franela y se acomodó en camisetas y un par de camisas de manga larga con botones en color liso.

Dean le lanzó una chaqueta de jean. Llevó a Castiel al pasillo de ropa interior y apuntó a los boxeadores hacia Castiel. —Nunca necesitas más de ocho pares porque debes lavar la ropa una vez por semana.

Finalmente, ayudó a Castiel a encontrar un par de botas de trabajo que le quedaban bien. Dean se dio cuenta unas cuantas veces de que Misha los estaba mirando extrañamente, pero no dijo una palabra.

Después de que todos tenían sus compras, los pagaron por adelantado. Después, Castiel entró en la habitación de los hombres y se cambió a uno de los vaqueros y una camiseta.

Cuando salió, Dean preguntó: —¿Por qué te cambiaste, Cas? ¿Qué pasa con tu ropa normal?

Castiel se encogió de hombros. —Todo el mundo me busca como un ángel con una gabardina sucia. Si estamos tratando de quedarnos ocultos, tiene sentido que me cambie lo que normalmente uso.

Dean miró entre Misha y Castiel. El pelo de Misha era un poco más largo y parecía tener una sombra perpetua a las cinco en punto. Castiel también sostuvo su cuerpo más rígido. Por supuesto, cuando hablaban la diferencia sería fácil de decir.

Dean se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la camioneta. —¿Quién tiene hambre después de todas estas compras? —sin esperar una respuesta, se deslizó en el SUV. Después de que los demás se unieron a él, se dirigió a un restaurante que habían pasado de camino a la ciudad.

▶▶▶

Los cuatro hombres entraron al restaurante y encontraron una cabina en un rincón. Misha y Sam se deslizaron a un lado de la cabina, mientras que Dean y Castiel se sentaron frente a ellos. Los hombres se sentaron en silencio, mientras esperaban a que la hermosa camarera pelirroja se dirigiera hacia ellos. —¿Qué pedirán, muchachos? —Miró entre Castiel y Misha— Oh, gemelos.

Dean se limitó a sonreírle con una sonrisa coqueta. —Bueno, cariño, ¿qué hay de bueno por aquí?

Le lanzó una sonrisa magnífica a Dean. —Las hamburguesas con queso son para morirse.

—Entonces, una hamburguesa con queso para mí y una cerveza.

Misha agregó: —Tendré lo que él tiene —Sam pidió una ensalada con pollo a la parrilla y un vaso de agua. Castiel acaba de pedir una taza de café.

Dean observó la retaguardia de la camarera mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador para pedir su comida. Misha lo fulminó con la mirada y sacudió la cabeza. —¿Qué, solo estoy mirando?

Sam murmuró: —Mente estrecha.

Dean miró por la ventana a la gente que pasaba. Se volvió para enfrentar a los demás. —Se me ocurre, antes de llevar al actor aquí para que nos reunamos con Crowley o con cualquier otra persona, necesitamos protegerlo de la posesión de demonios y la detección de ángeles.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza: —Podría grabar signos enoquianos en sus costillas para protegerlo de los ángeles que lo quieran encontrar.

Misha prácticamente gritó: —No. —Luego miró a su alrededor y notó que había captado la atención de otras personas. Dijo en voz baja: —Cuando regrese a casa, me costará mucho explicar los símbolos enoquianos cuando me hagan una radiografía.

—Bueno, él podría hacerse un tatuaje como el que me hicieron cuando los ángeles me estaban cazando —dijo Castiel, pensativo.

Dean le mostró a Misha una de sus sonrisas diabólicas. —¿Estás listo para hacerte un par de tatuajes, chico actor?

Misha mordió su labio inferior con sus dientes mientras consideraba aquello. Realmente no quería hacerse un tatuaje donde otros lo verían porque no querría explicarlo cada vez que tuviera que quitarse la camisa. También sería más difícil para el maquillaje esconderlos si estuvieran en su pecho. Tal vez, en su cadera. Ciertamente no quería meterse con los ángeles o los demonios. —Está bien, lo haré.

—Ese es mi chico. A las chicas realmente les gusta los tatuajes. 

Misha le rodó los ojos. —¿Necesito recordarte que estoy casado?

Dean sonrió abiertamente. —No significa que no quieras que los chicas gusten de tu tatuaje.

—Eres incorregible.

—Todo el mundo tiene que ser bueno en algo —Dean le dio un guiño.

Misha miró entre Sam y Castiel. —¿Cómo lo aguantas?

Sam le dio una mirada molesta. —Solo tuve que acostumbrarme a él. Ni siquiera me refiero a cuántas veces tuve que caminar sobre las chicas que lo estaban coqueteando.

Castiel negó con la cabeza. —Con extrema paciencia.

Dean resopló: —Todos me aman. Soy lindo.

Castiel hizo una mueca: —Eso no viene al caso. Sigo esperando que crezcas. Sam ha crecido, te has vuelto más odioso.

—Hmmm —dijo Dean, pero luego rompió con una amplia sonrisa cuando llegó la cerveza y la comida. Los chicos conversaban a la ligera mientras comían. Dean insultó la ensalada de Sam tan a menudo como pudo. Castiel solo se preocupó de su café y miró a algún lado entre molesto y aburrido.

Después de que terminaron de comer, Sam hizo una búsqueda de salones de tatuajes en su tablet. Después de revisar las clasificaciones de Yelp y encontrar un salón de tatuajes que parecía ser muy bueno, se apilaron en el SUV para ir allí.

Cuando entraron en el salón de tatuajes, una mujer fuertemente tatuada con cabello rosado y un anillo en la nariz los saludó. —Mi nombre es Destiny, ¿cómo puedo ayudarte?

Dean dijo: —Nuestro hombre aquí, Misha, necesita un par de tatuajes.

Miró entre Misha y Castiel. —¿Los gemelas van a tener un par?

Dean comenzó a decir que no, pero Castiel lo interrumpió. —Sí. —Castiel se levantó la camiseta para mostrarle a la mujer el tatuaje enoquiano cerca de sus costillas. —Él necesita uno como este. Es muy importante que coincida exactamente —Destiny sacó su teléfono celular y le tomó una foto— Lo tengo.

Sam dijo: —También necesita uno que se vea así —Sam abrió su camisa y le mostró el tatuaje anti-posesión en su pecho.

Destiny tomó una foto del tatuaje. —¿Son ustedes grandes admiradores de Supernatural? Me encantan esos libros —Sam le dirigió una mirada torpe. Ella continuó: —Me imagino que o son fans de Supernatural o que son parte de un culto. Pero ya saben, si los cuatro de ustedes, muchachos guapos, están en un culto, me uniré —ella le guiñó un ojo a Sam.

Dean se inclinó sobre el mostrador y sonrió. —¿Eres una chica Dean o una chica Sam?

Ella sonrió. —Ninguno. Soy una chica Castiel. Él es todo tipo caliente. Todo ese asunto de la gabardina. Flipa. Y la forma en que describen su voz.

Dean lo miró sorprendido y miró a Castiel. Castiel no dijo una palabra, pero le dio una sonrisa.

Destiny miró a Misha. —¿Dónde los quieres, cariño?

Parecía nervioso. —¿Cadera izquierda?

Ella le sonrió. —Ven a mi salón —dijo la araña a la mosca. Ella lo llevó a la vuelta. Ella gritó detrás de ella. —Ustedes pónganse cómodos.

Sam se acomodó en una silla, mientras Dean y Castiel tomaban el sofá. Sam se perdió en su tablet investigando al Nephilim.

Castiel le dio un codazo a Dean en las costillas.

—¿Para qué fue eso, Cas?

—El agente de tercer nivel triunfa sobre el hombre leñador —Castiel le dio a Dean una de sus extrañas sonrisas, recordándole lo que dijo en Los Ángeles unos meses antes durante la búsqueda de Lucifer cuando se burló de la gabardina de Castiel.

—Ella probablemente solo tiene un fetiche con Constantine —Dean se veía gruñón notando que Sam parecía profundamente absorto en lo que estaba leyendo en su mesa, le susurró a Castiel. —En cierto modo me gustó el abrigo.

Castiel levantó una ceja a Dean.

Sam, no tan absorto como Dean había pensado, intervino: —Es por eso que lo cargó en la parte trasera de los autos robados durante meses cuando pensábamos que estabas muerto, Cas. Muy... cuidadosamente... doblados.

Dean miró a Sam. —Sabía que lo necesitaría, eso es todo. Se iba enojar si lo dejara allí.

Castiel se mostró un poco melancólico. —Extraño esa gabardina. Desearía no haber tenido que deshacerme de ella. Creo que JC Penney la vendió, pero cuando fui allí, todas se agotaron. Algunos programas de televisión usaron esa marca. 

—Jodidos actores —Dean sonrió a Castiel, sacudiendo la cabeza para indicar la habitación en la que estaba Misha. —Cuando estábamos en el mundo bizarro, estas mujeres nos perseguían y nos maquillaban continuamente.

Castiel miró a Dean, sin comprender. —¿Por qué? No necesitas maquillaje. Ya eres muy guapo.

Dean comenzó a ponerse rojo, mientras que Sam dejó escapar una risa ahogada.

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a esperar afuera.

Sam miró por encima de su tableta a Dean. —Tú llevas su gabardina. Las miradas intensas. Él no cree que necesites maquillaje. Subtexto.

Dean miró a Sam. —Si le dices sobre esa mierda CasDean, Destiel, Samstiel, WhatsTheHell, acabaré contigo.

Sam miró inocentemente a Dean y volvió a su tablet.

Cuando Misha salió más tarde, tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro.

Dean le sonrió. —Duele como el infierno, ¿eh?

Misha le gruñó. Dean pagó a Destiny, y los tres salieron de la sala. Castiel estaba sentado, apoyado en el SUV, parecía aburrido. Los cuatro entraron y se dirigieron a casa.

Misha gruñó de dolor cada vez que Dean golpeaba un hoyo en la carretera de la granja que conducía a la casa. Castiel no había salido del auto antes de que Felicia se acercara a él. Castiel la levantó y la acarició por un momento. Misha recogió sus bolsas y se dirigió a su habitación, saludando a Mary mientras se sentaba en la cocina a tomar un café.

Castiel sacó sus bolsas del auto y luego pareció confundido. No tenía donde ponerlos.

Dean le sonrió. —Hay espacio en mi habitación —Castiel siguió a Dean a su habitación y colocó la ropa en el armario y en el cajón inferior de la cómoda de Dean. Dean sacó la gabardina de Castiel de la bolsa de lona. —Vi que no cogiste esto cuando salimos del búnker y pensé que podrías quererlo más tarde. Se acercó y lo colgó en el armario junto a la ropa nueva de Castiel.

Castiel le dio una sonrisa apreciativa.

Bajaron las escaleras para encontrar a Misha que se había puesto en sudadera. Le estaba mostrando a Mary los tatuajes en su cadera.

Dean preguntó: —¿Estás coqueteando a mi madre otra vez, Misha?

Misha suspiró y se volvió para mirar a Dean. —¿Qué parte de que tengo pareja no entiendes?

Dean parpadeó. —No entiendo nada de casarme. ¿Por qué hacerte eso a ti mismo?

Mary negó con la cabeza a Dean. —Tengo un tatuaje de posesión anti-demonio, pero nunca pensé en esconderme de los ángeles.

—Puedo ponerte sigilos en ti para protegerte de la detección, Mary. Pero duele un poco.

Dean resopló: —No me dijiste que dolería antes de que nos los pusieras.

—Eso es porque no eres Mary —Castiel gruñó de nuevo.

Mary preguntó: —Por favor, hazlo, Cas —Castiel extendió la mano y tocó a Mary. Ella se sobresaltó, pero luego se relajó.

Esa noche, los cinco se reunieron alrededor de la mesa para jugar unas manos amistosas de póker después de la cena. Estaban usando fósforos como fichas.

Las primeras rondas fueron partidos serios entre Mary y Dean. Sam, Misha y Castiel se estaban quedando sin partidos. Castiel saltó un poco en su silla como si una bombilla se encendiera sobre su cabeza. Después de esa mano, Castiel quedó inmejorable.

Dean lo miró con suspicacia: —¿Cómo te volviste tan rápido, Cas?

Castiel lo miró. —Acabo de comenzar a descubrir las posibilidades estadísticas de sacar una carta en particular según lo que ya se había jugado y lo que aún debe permanecer en el mazo.

—¿Contaste cartas? Sam, él contó cartas.

—¿No es esa una buena estrategia?

Dean colgó un brazo alrededor del hombro de Castiel. —Lo es, pero también te echarán de Las Vegas.

Castiel se encogió de hombros, sin entenderlo del todo, y salió para hacer su control nocturno de las barreras y sigilos que protegían la propiedad. Sam lo siguió. —Cas, ¿estás bien?

Castiel miró a Sam. —¿Por qué todos me siguen preguntando eso? Estoy bien. Solo me preocupa que estemos perdiendo el tiempo que deberíamos gastar buscando a Kelly, Crowley y Lucifer.

Sam miró al suelo. —Sigo pensando en mi visión, Cas. Casi te hemos perdido tres veces este año, hasta ahora. Entre Lucifer, Billie, Ishim y Ramiel, es demasiado. Eres nuestro hermano, Cas. Tú eres nuestra familia.

Castiel extendió una mano hacia el hombro de Sam. —Lamento haberte causado tanta angustia. Es so que... —Castiel miró las estrellas. —Cuando tú y Dean fueron capturados, hice todo lo que pude encontrar para hallarlos. Incluso le pedí ayuda a Crowley. Nada de lo que hice importó. Me quedé un mes en el bunker, solo, esperando que me llamaras. Debería haber estado buscando a Kelly, pero me quedé quieto. Luego, finalmente salí y traté de cazar, porque vi cosas que ustedes dos investigarían, pero no logré ayudar a nadie. No pude ayudarles y socorrerles. Así que, me dirigí de vuelta al búnker para esperar un poco más. Debería haber estado buscando a Kelly todo ese tiempo. Fui tan estúpido.

—Cas, cuando tú y Dean quedaron atrapados en el Purgatorio, nunca los busqué a ninguno de los dos. Simplemente conduje y seguí manejando. Le fallé a Kevin, le fallé a Dean, te fallé a ti y me fallé a mí mismo. Habría seguido corriendo pero atropellé a un perro y el veterinario al que lo llevé también me dijo que me encargara del perro. Dejé de correr. Estaba teniendo mi feliz cuento de hadas que terminaba con Amelia. 

—Sam, no hay mucho que pudiste hacer para que Dean y yo saliéramos del Purgatorio.

Sam le dirigió a Castiel una sonrisa lenta. —Y no había mucho que pudieras hacer para sacarnos de una penitenciaría federal secreta. Estábamos escondidos de los ángeles y no sabíamos dónde estábamos, así que no teníamos manera de saber cómo llegarías hasta nosotros incluso si pudieras escuchar las oraciones. Tallaste los símbolos enoquianos en nosotros. Sabíamos que era un riesgo. Sin embargo, en el momento en que finalmente pudimos contactarte, dejaste todo y viniste a buscarnos. Cas, cuando digo que eres mi familia, lo digo en serio. Tú, Dean y mamá es todo lo que tengo. Tú eres mi hermano, tú y Dean me ayudan a mantenerme a flote.

—No debería haberlos dejado atrás cuando me llevé a Kelly.

—¿Y quién te dijo que te llevaras a Kelly?

Castiel entrecerró los ojos y miró a Sam. —Dean lo hizo.

—No es tu culpa que Dean y yo terminemos en la prisión.

Castiel suspiró. —Pero es mi culpa haber perdido a Kelly.

Sam sonrió: —Las madres son feroces. Piensa en cómo mamá le dio una paliza a Toni Bevell. Una vez que el instinto maternal se activa, las madres son imparables. Kelly te engañó porque amaba a su bebé.

Castiel suspiró. —Soy demasiado confiado. Claire me hizo lo mismo.

Sam abrazó a Castiel. —Sabes, Cas, esa es una de las cosas que amo de ti. Siempre crees en lo bueno de la gente. Incluso creíste lo bueno en mí, cuando definitivamente no era muy bueno.

Castiel le devolvió el abrazo a Sam. —Siempre fuiste bueno, Sam, donde importaba. Estoy aprendiendo, Sam, pero me está tomando mucho tiempo.

Sam suspiró y miró a su alrededor. —Sabes que me encanta el bunker, lo hago. Pero podrías imaginar si pudiéramos vivir en un lugar como este, donde no estuviéramos tan escondidos. Podría tener un perro.

Castiel sonrió. —Tenemos un gato ahora.

Sam sonrió. —Sí. Creo que ahora Felicia es parte de la familia.

—Dije que nos faltaba una especie más.

Sam se rió y dio una palmada en la espalda de Castiel. —Tengo que ir a dormir, Cas. Te veré por la mañana.

—Buenas noches, Sam.


End file.
